Stolen Heart
by Verity29
Summary: "If I do this. There's no going back." He whispered, his voice desperate, cracking. "I don't want to go back." I murmured. I hovered my lips beside his ear. "I want to go forward." PLEASE R&R rated M for violence language-Not massively graphic though
1. Chapter 1

**a/n Hey! So this is a brand new fanfic, third one now. Have NO CLUE were this story is headed but here goes! **

**ps Please review! Love, love, LOVE reviews ;D**

**_STEPHANIE__MEYER__OWNS__TWILIGHT_**

_Prologue_

"_Bella. I don't want to do this. I can't do this." He moaned. I placed my hands on either side of his face and stared straight into his agonised eyes._

"_It's the only way you can set me free. Free from the pain. Free from…Him." He stared back for sometime, his eyes stabbing mine with his pain. A tear glided down his cheek, subtly as a swan. _

"_If I do this. There's no going back." He whispered, his voice desperate, cracking. _

"_I don't want to go back." I murmured. I hovered my lips beside his ear._

"_I want to go forward."_

_And with that, he leaned forward, and sank his teeth into my neck._

**a/n****Ok,****I****'****ve****got****myself****into****a****big****situation****here.****I****have****no****clue****where****to****go****next**** … ****help?****Please****review****your****ideas,****and****your****opinion****of****this****so****far.****I****really,****really****could****do****with****some****help****so****PLEASE****PLEASE****PLEASE****review.****Hope****you****enjoyed****so****far.**

**~Verity~**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n Ok I'm happy! Good reaction for only first chappy! But I'm still unsure what to do next :/ I'm sorta thinking about an abusive relationship between Jake and Bella, and take it from there. But I'm gonna give it my best shot XD Thanks to the two reviewers but… I WANT MORE ;) Enjoy..  
><strong>

**Btw, I'm changing the rating to M, as there will be violence, and sexual assault maybe rape. I won't be too graphic but if you don't particularly want to read about violence/rape, I suggest you discontinue reading this fic ;P Xx**

**_STEPHANIE__MEYER__OWNS__TWILIGHT._**

Chapter 1. How can pain be so painful? 

_1 month earlier… _

"Jacob, stop it, your hurting me!" I screamed, struggling at his tight grip around my slim wrist. We were in his cramped, sooty garage. Jacob was getting jumpy. And when Jacob is jumpy, it means that _I_ have to receive the unpalatable consequences. I'd dropped his screwdriver and that tiny, inconsequential mistake, set him off like a cannon.

"Are you purposefully trying to ruin my garage?" He hissed, his spit spraying in my face.

"No. I swear." I whispered, closing my eyes, begging the tears not to fall. That just makes him even madder.

"Are you trying to turn against me again? Join those…_leeches_?" He screeched.

"Jacob. I would never even _consider_ thinking about such a thing. You know that." I pleaded.

"You did before." Oh no. He really, never was going to forget the biggest mistake in my life.

"I didn't mean it." I squeaked. He shoved me hard, onto the cold, stone floor.

"Why say it?" He yelled, his eyes portraying, true hatred and fury. "What was it again? Ah yes, I remember. You said that they weren't _that_bad." I started to edge my numb body away from him. He stepped closer, and kicked me hard in the stomach. He suddenly let out a roar of spontaneous laughter.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? They sink their teeth into innocent creatures, and suck their blood." I shivered at his harsh words.

"Please Jake. Don't be like this." I begged. Big mistake. He yanked my limp body up from the floor, and slapped me as hard as he could. He'd struck me so hard, I could feel the blood trickle down my cheek. The blow was so forceful, I felt myself fly into the rough wall. I howled in sheer pain.

"You're lucky I haven't phased. Or I'd have killed you." He spat. His tall frame started to close in on me, pressing me against the wall. He started to kiss me, but I simply couldn't call it a kiss. His mouth was like a rock, his tongue licking down my throat. I didn't dare to resist, I just prayed that this is all he will do to me. His hands began to rub my body, it was an uncomfortable feeling. I suddenly felt his hands on my blouse. I begged him with my eyes to stop. He stared back at me, no emotion was in his features. He continued to attack my mouth, until suddenly, he tore my blouse away. I heard the buttons roll onto the floor. He pulled down my jeans and then unbuttoned his top. I felt the tears spill, as I prepared for the incoming pain.

**a/n** **Ok,****I****really****hope****I****didn****'****t****ruin****the****story****in****any****way!****I****honestly****didn****'****t****have****a****clue****what****to****put.****Don****'****t****kill****me****please!****Constructive****reviews****will****be****warmly****welcomed****along****side****ideas!****I****crave****ideas!****Please****review,****and****I****honestly****hope****you****enjoyed.**

**~Verity~**


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n Heya:P not much to say but enjoy the chapter and please please PLEASE review! Oh and Edward is in this chapter! You probably think I'm Team Edward, after reading the last chapter, but actually, I'm team Jacob. But it just works better as Jake as the villain ;P Chapter name quoted from Christina Perri's "Jar Of Hearts" Fab song XD**

**_STEPHANIE__MEYER__OWNS__TWILIGHT._**

Chapter 2. "Your gonna catch a cold, from the ice inside your soul" 

When he'd finished with me, he kicked me one last time, and spat on me. He then span on his heel and stormed out of the garage. I heard the sound of him phasing, and howling. I shivered. I was crumpled up into a bloody pile in the corner of the room. After several silent minutes, I slowly pulled myself up. I wiped my nose, leaving a scarlet streak down my arm. I hadn't noticed my nose bleeding. Every bone in my body ached. Every movement hurt more than the last. I slowly, but surely, pulled myself up from the floor. I felt around, trying to find my clothes.

When I'd finally dressed myself, I made my way over to my red truck. It started chucking it down with grey rain. I sat down on the leathery seat in my truck, and dared to peer into the mirror. I gasped at the obnoxious sight. The gash from the slap, was seeping blood, the old blood had dried onto my cheek. There was also an uncomfortably deep cut in my forehead, which was gushing the rubicund blood. I didn't even know where that had come from. I looked down, my originally white blouse was stained crimson. I knew I should go to the hospital, but I couldn't. Carlisle Cullen works there. Jake went nuts when I went there once. He despises the thought of me being within a 5 mile radius of any of them. He even made me change school when he found out the Cullens went there.

I was losing blood fast now. I felt my head spinning. Charlie would go ballistic if he knew I was going to drive in this state.

But I had to. Or Jacob would get me.

The tears streamed down my face, as the pain started to worsen. I could barely start the engine and pull out into the highway.

The road ahead was blurred and blotchy. I felt the depth of my breath deepen. Sweat poured down my face in buckets. I needed fresh air, I'd just crossed the border from La Push. I pulled over and staggered out of the truck. I sat absently on the gravely tarmac. Suddenly, my blurred eyes made out a flash of silver.

"Are you ok?" A velvety voice murmured.

"I … I…" I physically couldn't speak. Then, two freezing but sturdy arms whipped me up. Then everything went black.

_EPOV_

It was another night. The end of another day. It would be the same tomorrow. And the day after that. And the day after that. Month after month, year after year, life after life. Every single thing the same. Never changing. Never going forward.

Everyone in my family was happy. Rose had Emmett, Alice had Jasper and Carlisle had Esme. And I? I had the comfort of my music. The complex notes and patterns, were really the only things that pushed me forward during the day. Everybody but myself, were sitting, cosied up on the couch. It was sickening. All the love and aroma, chemistry and happiness were a solid, sharp kick in the balls every time. I was sitting on a stool, leaning on the marble kitchen counter. (The sitting room and the kitchen were linked in open plan). Jasper began to caress Alice's hair. My sharp ears picked up him whispering.

"Word cannot portray my true love for you Alice Cullen." That just did it for me. I growled and punched the surface (resulting in a crack). I shot to the door, sending my stool flying in the process. Everybody stood in a whisper of a second. Carlisle flew over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Son." He murmured. "Where are you going?"

"Out." I growled through my teeth. My voice was harsh.

"_Why__does__he__have__to__be__so__unhappy?__" _Esme thought with almost a sob.

"_What__'__s__his__problem?__Just__cause__' __he__can__'__t__find__the__right__gal__' __doesn__'__t__mean__he__always__has__to__be__so__jumpy__and__pissed.__"_ Emmett thought untactfully.

"You just don't get it, do you?" My growl was slowly rising into a full on yell. "None of you understand." My voice lowered down into a cracked whisper, "What it's like." I turned away.

"Edward please?" Alice pleaded.

"Leave him be Alice. Leave him be." Sighed Carlisle morosely. This time, Esme really did sob. I shot out the room, slamming the door in my wake.

I was prowling the highway with my silver Volvo. I fiddled with the stereo, until I switched it off completely. I resolved to drumming my fingers on the leather wheel. Suddenly, the most delightful, most potent smell danced up my nostrils. My eyes turned charcoal, and I couldn't stop myself driving into the direction of the heavenly stench. As I got nearer, the smell got stronger. But just before my mind was totally clouded out…

snap.

My senses returned. Sitting in the lay-by was the most dazzling, alluring _stunning_ girl I'd ever seen. Chocolate brown eyes, long mahogany hair, Deathly pale, but such a kind look around her features. But then I properly focused.

And I wanted to vomit.

Gashes all over her face, blood oozing in every direction.

Oh the blood. Smelt so amazing.

I shook myself, she needed help, and fast. I screeched into the lay-by and crouched beside her.  
>"Are you ok?" Stupid question. She was blatantly <em>not<em> ok.

"I..I…" she just couldn't get her words out. I made sure I wasn't breathing through my nose, and I scooped her up into my eyes. Then she passed out. It took all I could not to kiss her there and then. Then I suddenly thought of how it happened. It seemed to be physically impossible to cause such damage to yourself _by__accident._ I wanted to scream in rage at the thought of someone doing this to such innocence. I strapped her into my car, still not breathing. I pondered on weather taking her to the hospital or Carlisle. Carlisle seemed the best option.

As we drove away, it suddenly felt everything had shifted in those few, significant moments. Something had altered, and everything had clicked into place. Like all the pain had been brushed away with a flick of a hand.

My life had begun again.

**a/n How bout that then eh? Particularly long chapter today, a lil treat. Hey, big thank you to those two beauts of 'reviewee's' but to all those people who have favourited and alerted PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW or I'll be mean and not update, or update but with selfish amounts :P But I _will_ give ya'll generous doses, IF you review! Ok enough of that.. one more note, I decided to make Edward's character slightly more depressive before meeting Bella than Stephanie Meyer's idea, just cause'… I felt like it ;) Also, there won't be many EPOV'S so enjoy em when they are here all you team Edward peeps… alright alright I'll shup now..  
>REVIEW!<strong>

**~Verity~**


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n Hey people! Sorry I haven't updated in a while but it has been Christmas soo.. yeah :P I'm in Scotland for Christmas, and surprisingly there is no snow and it is actually very warm! O.O anyways so here it is…Oh! And btw, hope you all had a good Christmas and thanks to all the people following this story, and the reviewers. BUT PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW MORE! Don't be shy! If I get a few more reviews I will update before new year XD **

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

__ Chapter 3. Thinking you know your fate

_BPOV_

My eyes fluttered open. But I abruptly snapped them shut as they absorbed my surroundings. A car. It produced a low hum as it purred down the road. The texture of the seat was expensive leather. But most importantly the driver.

The driver was Edward Cullen.

I didn't dare to breath. If Jacob was to find out, he would, without a doubt, kill Edward and torture me with his left over anguish. Fortunately, Edward had been too deep in thought to notice the fact I was conscious. I only knew that I _had_ to get out of this car. But the question was how? It was simply not possible. And I couldn't make a dash for it when we arrived at our unknown destination, I don't think I have even the strength to stand, let alone run for my life. I tried with my entire might to force my mind to avoid the forthcoming fate. Did Edward Cullen smell my extremely exposed blood and as a result, could not resist the temptation? I forced myself not to shudder. The terror was like some kind of poison, seeping into my veins. Washing over my body, swallowing up any remaining composure.

_Ten minutes later…_

Suddenly, the crunch of gravel sounded, most likely a driveway. The car jolted to an abrupt standstill. Then for what felt like hours, but what was actually approximately thirty seconds, there was silence. The only sounds were my clumsy, stumbled breaths and his deep, un-needed breathing. Then, before I had time to think, the door on his side was slammed shut and the door on my side was yanked open. I bit back a scream as he swung me into his arms. It was only then when the pain hit me. It startled me by such amounts; I lost my breath for several moments.

The pain was unreal.

I begged and pleaded my body to die, to be sucked into a black hole. Jacob had hurt me before, but this was most certainly, his worse work yet.

I'd been so lost in my thoughts, I hadn't realised we were inside and I was lying on some sort of couch. Worried and _hungry_ voices swirled around me.

"Who is she, what have you done Edward?" A sour voice hissed.

"I have done nothing Rosalie, and I honestly do not know who she is, for some aggravating and despairing reason, I cannot read her thoughts." A tiny sigh of relief escaped my slightly parted lips.

"She smells… so inviting." A low voice muttered. His comment was answered by several snarls.

"Jasper don't you even try. Anyway, she smells of ugh… were wolf and we seriously don't wanna get into _their_ bad books." A sweet voice shimmered.

"I'm sorry Alice… I just can't resist. Emmett, stop me!" The hungry voice begged.

"Sure." An extremely bass pitch voice replied. "I can barely resist either."

"Edward, let me handle this. You look as if you are struggling. Don't push your limits, don't torment yourself. I'm proud of you for managing so far." A gentle voice murmured.

"I need to be by her side, she must be in agony." Edward replied with a cracking whisper. There must have been some sort of silent exchange at this point, but I clamped my eyes shut. I was still terrified from head to toe. There was a sudden whispering sound, like air trying to adjust at impossible speeds. The sofa sank slightly, as if someone was perching on the edge.

"Hello?" It was Carlisle, and I knew for a fact I could trust him, he was definatley a compassionate man.

"Can you hear me?" He whispered. I took a deep breath and slowly opened my eyes.

"Please, let me go home, if Jacob finds out, you will all die!" I burbled.

"Shh, take a deep breath, that's it. Jacob you say, Jacob Black?" He murmured. Tears streamed down my bloody face, the salt fibres pinching at the cuts. I tilted my head in a tiny nod.

"Did he do this to you…um …?"

"Isabella Swan. Bella if you would be so kind." I whispered trying to camouflage the pain in my voice.

"Hello Bella. My name is Carlisle Cullen."

"I know. I mean, I know what you are."

**a/n Sorry it wasn't very long people :/ and btw, if you're wondering how Bella knows pretty much all of the Cullen's names is because Jacob "educated" her so she knew them if she heard them and she could "Get away" if she heard them so yeah.. that's why! And im serious people, get reviewing because I NEED OPINIONS! ;) Thanks again to the reviewers so far, you are all stars, but to those who haven't, you may be stars for reading and subscribing, but you're not very twinkly so if you wanna twinkle, review ideas opinions and constructive criticism! Thanks! And merry Christmas for last Sunday!**

**~Verity Xx~ **


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n Omg! Sorry this is so late, I was going to update ages ago but my laptop charger snapped in half -_- Annoying much! Also, I've had exams anyway, so I had to revise for them too. So anyways, apologies for all that crap. Hope you enjoy the next chapter, read, enjoy and review XD **

***Chapter name quoted from the song, Weakness – The Wanted***

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 4. _"She holds my gaze for long enough, for me to feel like I'm gonna lose it"_

"_Hello Bella. My name is Carlisle Cullen."_

"_I know. I mean, I know what you are."_

We were silent for several moments, as Carlisle surveyed the situation. We stabbed each other with our penetrating gazes. Finally Carlisle spoke.

"You, You do?"

"Yes. I do. And you simply have to understand that I _cannot_, under _any_ circumstances talk to you. Let alone _be_ with you!" I replied, feebly trying to find my feet. I tried my best dislodge myself from the far too comfortable couch, desperately failing. He gently, but firmly, pressed me back down into the couch. My body didn't complain, whereas my mind screamed.

"Why?" He murmured. I just shook my head. Enough had been said for Jacob to punch me at least fifty times over.

He opened his mouth to press me further, but immediately shut it; his glance had been distracted and was now looking past my shoulder.

"Edward, I told you not to come in."

"I had to Carlisle, I just had to." Carlisle sighed profoundly. Suddenly, Edward was kneeling in front of me, in a unnoticed glide.

"How are you feeling?" He murmured, so softly, my ears could barely pick up the sound from his unmoved lips.

"Amazing." The sarcasm heavily weighed down my tone. I looked up for the first time, and I swear my heart stopped beating. I'd never seen his face properly before; I'd never dared to look. But now I wished I had. The remorse punched me solidly in the stomach. His eyes were so piercing, so inviting, but had apparently tightened due to my response. His cheeks were totally flawless. You could see the delicious muscles, outlined from his tight sweater. How could I have missed a face of such perfection? He was unreal. I refocused to his mesmerising voice of velvet.

"If there is anything I can do?" I wanted to slap myself. I am incredibly fortunate that Jake can't read my mind, or I'd be in deep shit. Snap out of it Bella, my mind screeched.

"Yes there is actually!" His face lit up. "Let me go home." It hardened again. Before he could reply, there was a slam of the door as someone walked in. A big gust of wind came in my direction, blowing a few strands of bloody hair around my face. Edward's expression shifted from alluring, to a blood-thirsty monster.

"Edward, get out of here now!" Carlisle cautioned, worry thick in his voice. Edward began to edge away, but you could see his body's reluctance, yanking in the other way, desperately trying to reach its pray.

Me.

Consternation tore through my body eagerly. I shuffled back as far as the sofa allow. The misjudging person who had walked in was the bulky one, most likely Emmett.

"Emmett help?" Pleaded Carlisle.

"Jesus Christ, Who do you think I am? A bloody ferry?" He grumbled with obvious exasperation. He began to pull a _very _crazed Edward from the room. Just before the door closed behind them, Edward looked directly at me and mouthed,

"Sorry."

This tiny action warmed my heart just that little bit.

EPOV.

What have I done? What a depressing first impression. She must surely hate me, I mean; I did kind of try to kill her. I was perched on the porch; the wind was whipping harshly at my face. At least she already knew what we were. It saved me or any of the others having to tell her. But the question that lingered in my assiduous mind was how did she know? The only seemingly possible solution was Jacob Black, she'd mentioned him earlier. No wonder she seemed anxious of us, he must have told her the inferior facts about us. He was a wolf after all. But to be fair, there are no _good _things about us. We're soulless killers, nothing can change that. So everything that comes out of that wolf's 'articulate' mouth was disturbingly correct. And that is why, without a single doubt, Bella Swan must stay away from us.

**a/n Ok, I tried to make it longer than usual but it is difficult ya know ;D O.O Okie doke, AT LEAST 3 more reviews and you'll get your next chapter before the end of the week, if not the weekend… DUN DUN DUN! Even I don't want that, and this time, I'll make sure my charger doesn't snap :') over and out Xx**

**~Verity~**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n Heya, sorry this is so late, I've had a lot on. Thank you to the few people who have reviewed, it's really helped, but I still need more reviews please, it would mean I will update a lot more often. Anyways enjoy…**

**_STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT._**

Chapter 5. Let yourself go.

BPOV.

After a few hours, Carlisle had stitched up the worst of the wounds.

"Good as new." Announced Carlisle with satisfaction.

"Right. Thanks, can I go home now?" Carlisle chuckled and opened his mouth to reply.

"Yes. I think that would be best." Interrupted a crisp, chilling tone. Edward strode in, his face uninviting and stoney.

"Edward?" Questioned Carlisle, he too was obviously confused with Edward's change of mood. Did Edward not like me? The single thought slapped my non- expecting heart.

"Right, well thanks again Carlisle and uhm… Edward, thank you for helping me." I did not dare to meet his gaze.

"That's alright Bella." Smiled Carlisle.

"Anytime." Replied Edward, frost layered thickly in his voice. Carlisle walked me to my truck. I got in, and he leaned if through the window.

"Now will you be alright Bella?" He cautioned. "You are more than welcome here."

"I doubt that Carlisle."

"Oh just ignore Edward. He can be very…unpredictable at times…" He replied cautiously.

"Right. Of course. Goodbye and thank you Carlisle."

"Take care Bella." He murmured. He disappeared in a blur, and he was back at the door, quietly closing it. I slotted the key into ignition and my truck roared to life. I was just about to pull out and I looked up. Edward was leaning on the glass wall gazing at me, pain cast across his face. A line of frustration had furrowed deep into his brow. I tried to look away from his terrifying glare, but I just couldn't rip my eyes from his amber pools of torture. Eventually he turned away and I finally pulled out of the Cullen's driveway. And I just knew, by looking into those bewitching eyes, that this day had changed everything. My entire world had been turned upside down by Edward Cullen.

EPOV.

I gazed out of the blemished glass wall, receiving a clear view of Carlisle and Bella. My sensitive ears picked up the conversation as clear as the glass set before me.

"Now will you be alright Bella? You are more than welcome here." I wanted to scream at Carlisle, she was _less_ than welcome here.

"I doubt that Carlisle." She murmured, her head dropped, her hair cascaded itself across her enticing features.

"Oh just ignore Edward. He can be very…unpredictable at times…" Unpredictable? Was that the term my family used for me. They were far too generous. My eyes caught Carlisle's eyes twitching slightly in my direction, an action only our eyesight could notice. I felt partially ashamed, it was undeniable, Carlisle thought the world of me, and he hated putting me down, no matter how little the damage.

"Right. Of course. Goodbye and thank you Carlisle."

"Take care Bella." Less a second passed and I heard the door gently shut, the wood brushing slightly at its frame. A sudden roar clawed at my ear drums and my eyes instinctually whipped up. It was Bella's ancient chevvy. She suddenly looked up, and those exquisite chocolate eyes locked onto my stare. My mind desperately clawed at those eyes, scrabbling at the indestructible padlock holding her thoughts away from me. Oh how I yearned to know her every thought, her every secret. I could feel the bitter vibes pour out of my glare. Anyone else would drop her gaze, but she just wouldn't.

"Edward?" Carlisle murmured from the living room. I used all my strength to turn away from her appealing face. I could hear the crunch of gravel as her truck drove away. I flew to the living room. Carlisle was leaning against the wall rubbing his temples.

_What has happened to my son?_ Was a thought that echoed throughout Carlisle's mind.

"Carlisle I cannot describe the emotional blizzard I am fighting." I whispered.

"I understand." He murmured. Something in my mind snapped. I felt lava crawling up my throat, and exploding from my lips.

"That's the thing." I growled. "No one understands. I punched the wall, causing a whole chunk wood and paint to shatter. A tiny voice in the back of my head begged me to stop.

"You live a fulfilled life Carlisle full of love and compassion. And I live with…" I sobbed. "With this _bullshit._" I sank to the floor, sobbing. Esme had entered the room during my rant, and she crouched down beside me and rocked me in her arms, kissing my hair. I clung onto her, and let out the pain inside my body with a fit of despair.

**a/n ok I tried to make it long but I just _had_ to end it there. Ok please PLEASE PLEASE review, and the next chapter will be up within days, if not, well.. who knows… ;) Hope you enjoyed.**

**~Verity~**

***REVIEW***


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n Sorry for updating late again..been busy again. As always, enjoy and review. Chapter name quoted from Olly murs' "This Song Is About You"**

Chapter 6. "I'm tired of the games I won't lie, I'm not ok"

BPOV.

Cautiously, I parked my wheezing truck to a halt in Charlie's front drive. I sat in my truck, sucked into my own world, when it hit me.

Charlie.

There was no chance I would be able to get past him with a third of my face bandaged up.

I physically despised any form of fuss or pity; I just found it so embarrassing. It's bizarre to think that most people _desire_ to be the centre of attention. I go partially insane if someone even fusses the slightest bit. That's probably the only good thing about not living with Renee, she was so fucking flappy. It really got on my nerves at times. On the other hand, Charlie barely sheds a flake of fuss. It is his beautiful gift. But I had a feeling he would be worried this time; the wounds were worse than they had ever been. Hopefully he will process the fact that I'm so impossibly clumsy.

I warily climbed out of the cab and trailed over to the front door. I hesitated outside and sucked in a nervous breath. Time to face the music. As quietly as I could I eased the door open. I kept my eyes pinned to the linoleum floor and edged my way into the kitchen. Suddenly, my feet met a pair of holey socks. I sighed deeply, and looked up.

"Bella, where the fuck have you been? Oh my god, what happened to you? Did someone do this to you? I'll set Jacob on whoever did it…"

"DAD! Shut up a second. No one did this to me, I fell over at Jake's garage and fell flat on my face. Dad you know what I'm like." I babbled. I despised lying, especially to Charlie, but if you're hooked up with Jake, It's a thing you have to become an expert at. His panicked first impression slowly passed from his face.

"Well… Why didn't you call me? And who bandaged you up?" He grumbled.

"My phone ran out of juice. And there was a uh… nearby Doctor who helped me out." At least the last bit was pretty much true.

"Oh… that was pretty nice, what was his name?"

"I uh… didn't quite catch his name. Are you going to let me go and do my homework, or is the interrogation still not over?" I mumbled.

"Oh uh sorry." He muttered, scratching the back of his head awkwardly. I made my way over to the stairs. And he caught my shoulder.

"Bells?" He asked.

"Yes dad?"

"Be careful."

"Yes dad."  
>I tiny smile played on my lips as I made my way back up the stairs. Maybe it wasn't <em>that<em> bad to be loved.

I collapsed on my bed, exhausted by my devastating day. The area around my abdomen was slowly starting to feel more and more painful. I whipped out my phone from my pocket to reveal an urgently flashing screen explaining I had ten missed calls and four new messages.

All ten of the calls were from Jake.

I wearily listened to the messages. De Ja Vu pounded aggressively through my mind as I listened to the messages. He always softened like butter, a few hours after a fight. He begs me for forgiveness kisses me, tells me I'm sorry, and if it's over phone and I don't reply, Jake starts to get edgy again. Sometimes it feels as if I know Jake better than his own father. He was very predictable.

"_Bella it's me, Jake. I'm so fucking sorry, you know what I'm like, how I get. You know I can't help it. You have to forgive me, I didn't mean any of it. I love you."_

"_Come on Bells answer your phone, I'm getting worried, hope you're ok honey. Please don't tell anyone it was me. Love you."  
><em>

"_You're starting to piss me off now Bella. I know your there, answer the fucking phone you selfish cow."_

"_Isabella. If you don't contact me in the next five minutes, you will regret it."_

I glanced at what time the final message was sent, my heart thudding wildly. He had left the message four minutes ago. I had one minute to contact him. I loaded up a text rapidly stabbed out a short, life-saving text.

_**Jake I'm here now, **_

_**Don't be angry **_

_**B x**_

He replied within seconds.

_**Good. Did you  
>tell anyone?<strong>_

_**JB**_

Obviously, that was far more important than my health, I sighed heavily and swiftly replied.

_**You know I**_

_**Didn't Jacob.**_

_**B x**_

_**Good. Meet**_

_**Me tomorrow **_

_**At 7:00 am**_

_**La Push beach.**_

_**Don't be late.**_

_**JB**_

The meeting sounded horridly sinister. I suddenly realised that tomorrow was Monday, thank goodness.

_**Sorry, can't,**_

_**Got school.  
>B x<strong>_

_**Skip class.**_

_**JB**_

Oh how could I forget, you don't get an education when Jacob Black is your boyfriend. Or a social life. Or, for that matter, a single glimmer of life. Whatever this meeting was, I did not like the sound of it a single bit. He would worm the truth out of me somehow, I just knew it. And I would face the eternal consequence.

_**Right ok.**_

_**See you**_

_**B x**_

I was so shattered, I couldn't take my clothes off. I just fell asleep, sprawled on top of my bed.

_I was in an extremely thick forest. Ferns sprouted from the ground as far as the eye could see. Trees towered endlessly above me head, drops of water plopped sourly onto my nose. It was uncomfortably dark, and I knew I was lost. I stumbled over roots and branched, desperate to find any source of light. And suddenly he was there._

_An angel of such enticing beauty. Glittering emeralds for eyes, his bronzy hair, gently tousled. It was Edward Cullen. He walked closer and closer towards me, a crooked smile upon his features. I leaned out to touch his radiant face…_

I sat bolt upright, my hair sticking to the back of my neck. I was massively terrified by my unusual. But it wasn't my dream that shocked me. What shocked me was there was a slender figure in the shadowed corner of my room.

The figure was Edward Cullen.

**a/n Bit of a cliffy at the end there ;D made it as long as possible. Not got much to say, but for the Jacob meeting, has anyone got any suggestions for what happens? Will Jacob find out about Bella's visit to the Cullens? Will he rape her with fury, or just not find out. Will he say sorry and beg Bella to forgive him? Tell me in a review! And if you do review an idea, or just constructive criticism, I will update very VERY soon, depending on the amount of reviews I receive if not, then who knows….;)  
>Laters Xx<strong>

**~Verity~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter

EPOV

Ever since my little 'breakdown', I had started to receive more attention, and I can tell you, I _despise_ attention of any sort. Jasper began to think and speak certain thoughts about Alice, only when I _wasn't_ in the room. Alice tried to _not_ check up on Bella every five minutes. Even Emmett made the effort to be slightly more tactful. But as they should know, attention does not make me feel at all better. It in fact makes me feel a whole lot worse. All of the attention was becoming tedious, so I shut myself into my room and listened to Stravinsky's 'Rite of Spring' at full blast. I gazed forlornly out of the window. Rain splattered against the glass in a repetitive manor. Unwanted remorse washed over me. I disliked being harsh to anyone, even when necessary. My thoughts seemed to be unable to be diverted from Isabella Swan. Her enchanting eyes, ivory skin.

Her vulnerable soul_._

Her _delicious_ scent.

I shook myself with disgust. My description had turned into one of a feast not beauty. I sobbed with fury. My mind created invisible tears, which skulked silently down my cheeks. I would see Bella Swan tonight. I _had _to see Bella Swan tonight. But I mustn't. I knew I would be unable to prevent myself from paying her a visit. It felt impossible to stay away from her now. But it had felt so easy being unfriendly to her today. Now the entire memory was just shameful.

Whoever did that to Bella may do it again, and I wasn't prepared to let them do that.

_Several hours later…_

I made no sound as I slipped down the stairs and edged towards the door. But even with their heads turned, facing the TV, they could sense I was there. Esme fluttered up to me nervously.

"Going out Edward?" She murmured. I clenched my fist.

"So what if I am?" I hissed. Carlisle suddenly appeared protectively by his wife's side.

"She was only wondering where you were going" He whispered. My voice rose to a shout.

"Do I not have a single fragment of privacy?"

"Edward wait…" Began Esme, pausing mid-sentence after seeing my thunderous expression. Everyone was standing now, huddled in a little crescent in front of me. I glared at them all, waiting for them to say something. When no one spoke. I turned to leave. I punched the door frame, and slammed the door hard.

Their thoughts made me regret every stupid action I had just made. I managed to block all of them out apart from Rosalie's. Hers was as clear as crystal, and it repeated like a siren.

_He's no brother of mine._

I leapt across the lake and plunged into the forest, with lightening speed. Eventually her thought swirled away into the darkness, and my head was finally clear. I focused on Bella's face for the journey. I allowed my legs to carry me to Chief Swan's household. I arrived in less than five minutes. I realised I hadn't a clue what the time was, so I glanced down at my Rolex wristwatch. My eyes could see clearly through the dark and my watch told me it was midnight. All the lights were off in the house except for one. I couldn't tell weather this was Bella's room so I would just have to use my initiative to find out. My eyes wandered around, deciding weather to break into the house, or climb up to the window. My eyes suddenly noticed a sturdy looking apple tree reaching right up to the window ledge. It looked easy to climb. I swung myself up to the top of the tree. Then I saw her.

She looked like an angel.

Her hair spilled onto her white pillow, her eyes where closed, with a tiny fringe of eyelashes. Her cheeks had no blood in them, and her features were abnormally pale. I lifted myself into the room, and perched on a rocking chair, which was situated conveniently in the corner of the room. I gazed at her intently. She was still wearing the bloody clothes which I'd found her in. She seemed to be having a vivid dream, she tossed and turned violently. Her duvet tangled itself around her body. I got off the rocking chair and darted to her side. She was mumbling something.

_She speaks in her sleep!_

Maybe this would help me unlock her thoughts. Suddenly, she screamed.

"Edward!" I darted back into the shadowed corner, praying she would not awaken.

"Edward, my angel. Help me!" She murmured. If I were human, my heart beat would've caused an earthquake. She thought of me as her angel! She needed my help. Bella rolled over again, whispering this time.

"Edward." Then she sat bolt upright. The movement startled me, it was so unexpectant. I carefully peered out of the shadows, praying once again, that she was not conscious.

"Edward!" She gasped.

My prayers had gone unanswered.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. She started to tremble.

"Don't be afraid Bella. I won't hurt you."

"I am not _afraid_." She sniffed indignantly. I let loose a small chuckle, a smile played on my lips. Her heart took off like helicopter blades.

"Oh really? Well what are you then?" she blushed deeply.

"…Cautious…and worried." She replied, annoyance layered thickly in her tone.

"What are you worried about?" I demanded my tone deadly serious now.

"_Him _finding out." She whispered. As I puzzled over this reply, I noticed tears leaked out of her eyes. They looked like tiny crystals.

"Bella?" I murmured. Forgetting her delightful scent, I shot over to her, and crouch beside the bed. She gazed down at me earnestly.

"What's the matter?" I pressed softly. I hardly noticed my hand slipping into hers. But she did. She withdrew it sharply and stood up.

"Will you tell me what you want and then leave please?" She snapped. I felt my anger rise up my throat.

"I came to see if you alright. But it looks as if I'm wasting my time." I returned bitterly. She folded her arms across her chest.

"Obviously."

"Well I'll go then." I said curtly.

"Good. I had things to do anyway." She nodded. I snorted.

"At midnight? Right ok."

"As a matter of fact I do. I need to go and watch some paint dry, it is far more important than you." My anger drained from my body, and I burst into fits of laughter. She shook her head stubbornly.

"You are so immature Edward Cullen." An amazing sensation washed over me when she said my name, but I desperately ignored it.

"Coming from the user of a 17th century comeback." I could see her biting back a laugh.

"Go away." She muttered crossly. I held my hands up in defeat.

"I'm going, I'm going. _Jeeez_!" I realised that teasing her was a good way of stopping my saying all the things I yearned to tell her.

"Wait! Edward, do you still…hate me?" She whispered. She didn't notice the fact she'd taken a step towards me and our bodies were touching. Electric currents streamed through my body. I stopped breathing to prevent myself from smelling her. I could feel the heat of her blood. I tried to answer her question, but I couldn't. I just stared deeply into her beautiful eyes. I knew I had to leave now, so in a blur, I leapt out of the window, landing diligently on the balls of my feet. I could hear her footsteps coming towards the window, so I darted into the forest before she could catch a glimpse of me.

What had I just done?

**a/n Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks for the useful reviews. As always, will update as much as I can. Laters Xx ~Verity~**


	9. Chapter 9

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 8. Stupidity is the craftiest thing

BPOV

I rolled over. I was tangled within my duvet in an uncomfortable way. My eyes flickered open, my clock read six o'clock. I had an hour. I warily pulled my reluctant body away from my inviting bed and trudged across my dingy little bedroom to my mirror. I looked a state. Purple bags hung beneath my bloodshot eyes. My skin was a creamy yellow colour. I looked like some sort of hag that hadn't slept in months. My straggly hair was tied back in a lifeless pony tail. My cuts were already repairing, as if I had Jacob's healing skill. Sighing, I collected my beige towel from the end of my bed. I shoved my feet into my scuffed slippers and I made my way across the landing to the bathroom. I could hear Charlie snoring thunderously behind his door. I laughed under my breath and entered the bathroom. I took a long refreshing shower, which managed to make me look reasonable again. Thoughts of the night before whirled around my mind.

Edward. Edward. EDWARD.

_Oh Edward._

Just thinking his name pulsed new and sensational currents around my body. Why did I have to feel like this? Why did everything have to be so _wrong_? It should be Jake that was engraved in my mind not _Edward_. Edward was the definition of danger. Wasn't he? I mean Jacob had made sure I had that equation nailed into my mind. But was it really Jacob who was the dangerous one? I was acting stupid. _Of course Jacob's dangerous!_ I shuddered to remember everything that he had done to me, and my legs nearly gave way thinking about the meeting.

_SHIT!  
><em>

The meeting! Whilst I was being totally lost in thought, minutes had ticked steadily by, and it was now half past and it took twenty minutes to get to La Push. I had ten minutes to get ready. I stumbled back into my bedroom and tugged on my jeans. I pulled a soft brown sweater over my head. I didn't have time to dry my hair with the dryer so I towelled it aggressively until it was just damp. I then tugged my brush through the knots. I had a last peek in the mirror for safety, I looked considerably better then I did when I woke up. I clattered down the stairs, whilst scrawling out a rough note to Charlie explaining where I was. I dashed out the door and blundered into the van, not even pausing to catch my breath. I flicked the truck into ignition and reversed clumsily out of the drive. I pushed my truck to its limits as I drove down to my destination.

As I drove, I knew my mind was set.

Jacob Black and Isabella Swan are over.

_I hope!_

_Eighteen minutes later…_

The gritty tarmac crackled as I parked my truck at the La Push parking lot. I had two minutes to collect myself.My breathing quickened when I spotted a sturdy figure down on the beach pacing up and down.

"What the fuck am I doing?" I sobbed to myself. I could feel the terror fighting against my courage. But I refused to let it win. I wacked a single tear of my face. I decided to be one minute early. I slammed my truck door shut. It was sleeting. Icy drops of rain whipped at my face, working with the chilling wind. I shivered and pulled my jacket on, pulling my hood up. I wandered what I hoped looked calmly, down towards Jacob. I was near him now. He was about 2-3 metres away from me. His back was turned away. He wasn't wearing a shirt. His fist was clenched, a vein stood out. His shoulder blades where jutted out, his biceps rolling.

The sea lapped up at his bare toes. I swallowed and walked up to him so I was standing about 10cm away from him.

"Hey Jake." I whispered hoarsely. He whirled around and stared directly into my eyes. Tears were streaming down his cheeks.

"Bella." Was all he said. He clasped me to his chest. I didn't dare to squirm. He could flip at any second. He kissed me passionately on my lips. I made my lips like stone. He pulled away.

"Bella? Honey, are you still angry with me about yesterday? Can't you see I feel awful? Don't ignore me, I need you." I thumbed away his tears tentatively.

"Jake I…" I began, not quite knowing what to say. He did need me. As a punch bag. I stood up a little straighter at this thought.

"Jacob we can't keep going on like this. You can't just ignore the obvious truth." I mumbled. His tears spilled over again.

"Bella, Bella. My beautiful Bella." He murmured into my hair. Come to my house, I want to show you something. My senses went off like alarm bells. My heart urged me to go. I hovered.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I love you." He said. I still hesitated. He sighed heavily, opting for his least favourite tactic.

"Billy's home." He muttered. I sighed in relief. I was safe when Billy was around. He was just as unaware of what was going on with Jake and I as Charlie was.

_*Jacobs house*_

Jacob had driven me in my truck. We were silent for the whole journey. The sleet had shifted back to a dreary shower. Instead of leading me inside; he took me by the hand and pulled me over to the fringe of the forest. I could faintly hear the bubble of a stream. Horror struck me with ultimate power when I saw him reveal a tiny velvet box. He opened his mouth to speak but I quickly interrupted him.

"Jacob! No! I can't marry you! I want to break up with you! I am not in love with you and I never will be. I'm in love with Edward Cullen!" I wanted to shoot myself. How stupid could I get? The words just tumbled out of my mouth, without any control. I clapped my hand over my mouth. Jacob looked sad at first, his expression progressing into one of pure rage. And then he phased.

And although the terrifying the situation, I could not stop myself replaying the beautiful words, "I'm in love with Edward Cullen." Stupidity is the craftiest thing.

**a/n Ok wow. I didn't even no what happened there, that chapter seemed to just burst out of me, like Bella's little mistake. You're probably thinking that Bella's a bit of a dumbass, but to be fair, love can make you do the strangest things! Although, Bella already seems to be blaming her mistake on stupidity. Anyways, I updated in a nice time for once… YAY ^.^ Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review. Thanks!**

**~Verity~**


	10. Chapter 10

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 9. "Get out, Get out of my head, and fall into my arms instead"

EPOV

I nibbled my nails impatiently. It wasn't a habit, it was just Bella. Bella, Bella, Bella nagging at my brain. Worry streamed thicker than her wondrous blood. What was she doing this very second? How was she feeling today? Was she…safe?

We were sitting in our usual spot in the cafeteria, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and I. Voices of all our fellow classmates babbled in my head, giving me an aggravating head ache. My eyes wandered around the room, I kept imagining I could see her. But when my eyes properly focused, it was just someone with a similar hairstyle or jacket.

No one could compare to Bella.

I smiled, remembering last night. I'd felt so panic stricken when she awoke; it had felt as if my feet had been cemented to the spot. Our little 'argument' made me smile too. I hope I hadn't given the impression that I was a jerk; it certainly felt like I had.

"Earth to Edward?" Sighed Rosalie irritably. She waved her arm in front of my distant eyes. I shook my head; they still acted as if yesterday had never happened. I decided to try and behave myself today. I flicked her arm with enough force, so that it knocked out of the way. She rubbed it whilst sticking her little tongue out at me.

"What do you want?" I murmured. Rosalie opened her mouth to speak when Alice interjected,

"…To have a civilised conversation with our brother maybe? And to tell you that we are going on a family hunting trip tonight."

"It's gonna be good Eddie." Added Emmett enthusiastically, using the name he knew truly wound me up.

"Hmm, I guess so. It's a shame you won't be there to make it." I replied thoughtfully.

"Huh?" Grunted Emmett, not quite picking up my subtle warning. There was silence as everyone waited for me to answer. I was biding my time, waiting until Emmett's thoughts were distracted. Jasper was just about to speak, when I lunged for Emmett. I knocked him to the ground playfully. The surprised look on his face was comical.

"…Cause' you'll be in hospital whilst we're out enjoying ourselves." I whispered into Emmett's ear. I suddenly felt aware of everybody's eyes on us. I picked myself up, pulling Emmett up with me. Alice and Jasper where laughing there ass's off. Rosalie was biting her cheek, only just preventing a giggle escape.

"I'll get you back for that Edward." Emmett hissed, brushing himself down in a blurred movement. Laughing I sat down again. Suddenly, everyone else stopped laughing. I looked up questioningly; they were all looking at Alice. She looked like she was in another universe. I knew that blank look. She was seeing something. I dug into her thoughts curiously, watching the future with her.

_It was at the edge of the forest. Different shades of green homed in, in every corner of our eyes. There was a sandy – brown wolf staring down at something. Its back heaved, as if it was panting. It snarled ferociously and then loped into the forest. I could now see what it was blocking. A body. A girl. As we stepped forward it became clearer and clearer who that girl was._

_It was Bella._

_All we could see was a lot blood and her brown hair. Suddenly Alice's mind turned ninety degrees. Ihurtled on scene. Bending over Bella's mangled body, an ear splitting scream tore itself from my lips._

The vision ended. I realised I was panting; my breathing was deep and out of place. Terror clawed at my stomach. Mine and Alice's eyes stayed locked onto each other. I stood up, knocking over my chair in my wake.

"It can change. It will change." I whispered.

"Alice what happened?" Asked Jasper worriedly.

"Bella's in trouble." She murmured. "We have to go now. Edward I'll help you." She continued. Every body but Rosalie nodded. She pouted sourly.

_She doesn't deserve our help. She's one of them._

I was appalled. How could she think like that when Bella was in such intimate danger!

"Rosalie! It's not about rivalry; it's about Bella's safety!" I hissed. We trying to stay as quiet and collected as we could, for the publicity's sake, but it was using up more and more effort. We slowly slipped out of the cafeteria one after the other. Nobody noticed. We flew out into the parking lot, and we were suddenly by my Volvo. I reached for the handle, but Alice stopped me.

"There's no time to _drive_ Edward! The vision could happen at any time, it looked about midday though. We have to run, it's faster. Rose, Emmett, drive the Volvo to the hospital and tell Carlisle. I'll call Esme. Tell them to go home and stay there and you stay with them, Jacob is most probably after us, Bella mentioned that she wasn't aloud to be near us." Alice babbled. You can always trust Alice, she always had a plan.

"Thanks Alice." I murmured touching her arm.

"Don't thank me! Get going, I don't wanna lose my fucking best friend before we even are best friends!" She yelled. Best friends? She must have had a vision and had kept it away from me. There was no time to puzzle over it now. Rosalie huffed, as she reluctantly slipped into the car with Emmett. They sped away in the car. Alice was busy stabbing in Esme's number on her mobile. I nodded at Jasper.

"Let's go."

_*Treaty line between 'Forks forest' and 'La push woodlands'*_

"Shit!" I cursed loudly. Even Alice had forgotten the treaty line. There was a wide river marking the treaty line, with an aggressive current. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that there were three snarling wolves on the other side. I recognised Sam, a vast black wolf, Embry a slightly smaller brown wolf. The third I did not recognise, he had a white coat with grey specs splattered across it. He looked incredibly young.

"Sam!" I called desperately. It looked as if I was going to have to communicate through his thoughts.

"Sam, you have to let us cross. It's Bella! Bella Swan. She's in serious danger. Jacob is going to…" I couldn't bring myself to say the word.

"…To hurt her very badly." I continued.

_What have you done now bloodsucker? You better not have annoyed Jacob. Or you'll have us to answer to._

Anger shook up and down me. Jasper felt my anger and rested his palm on my shoulder. I knew I had to keep myself calm, I had to keep us on the good side of the wolves.

"No. No we haven't Sam. But Alice had a vision. Jacob was…attacking Bella. Sam please, I am begging you, you HAVE to let us cross." My panicked tone was becoming shrill and uncomfortable to hear. I could hear it echo in the wolves' and Jasper's minds. Sam turned his head as he consulted the two others.

_Sam: Well what do you think, Seth?_

Seth Clearwater. The fifteen year old boy. I shuddered at his cruel fate. I truly felt for him.

_Seth: I think we should let him cross. Jacob can get out of hand sometimes, you know that._

_Embry: But can we risk it? It could be a trick._

I snorted.

"You are really prepared to endanger somebody's life because you think that we are playing a _trick?_" A chilling laugh escaped my lips.

"I thought your job was to protect not slaughter?" Big mistake. Sam howled.

_Sam: How dare you question our responsibility leech! At least we do not drain the life from an animal. You call us the murderers. Well go take a look in the fucking mirror bloodsucker._

"Sam. Please, we don't have time for this!" I shuddered. "Anything could be happening!" His voice shifted to alpha. Seth and Embry lay down, the pressure of his authority had a vast effect on them.

_Sam: My mind is made up. _

I collapsed onto my knees sobbing.

_Sam: You and your companion SHALL cross. Only to for fill the purpose you propose, to save this human's life. Under no circumstances, shall you commit any alternate action than the one at hand._

I looked up. I let loose a huge sigh of relief, a huge grin spread across my face. I turned to Jasper, who looked extremely pissed off as he was not up to date with what was happening.

"He's letting us cross." I breathed.

"Thank fucking god. Well what are you waiting for?" He questioned urgently.We took a pace back. Then we jumped. Adrenaline attacked us as we flew over to the other side. We landed expertly on the balls of our feet. I glanced at an uncomfortable looking Sam

"Thank you Sam Uley." I murmured. He just nodded. Concealing any thought that would be a form of reply. We raced through the remaining woodland, weaving in and out of the trees. The heavy thuds of the wolves paws were right next to us. They were faster than I had expected. Suddenly, the faintest scent of Bella reached my nose. This only pushed my feet faster.

"I can smell her." I raced ahead, leaving Jasper and the wolves behind. I could see the light escaping through the gaps of branches. I unexpectedly hurtled out of the forest and I was there. I whipped around, to see an agonising sight. Jacob was on his knee, holding up a small box. I didn't even have to read his mind to understand the situation.

Alice had got it all wrong.

I turned away. But Jasper had appeared. Stopping me he held up his hand.

"Stop, something's not right. Bella's so tense. I don't think this is going to end well. I used my strong ears to hear the conversation between Jacob and Bella. All I could hear was Bella interrupting Jacob.

"Jacob! No! I can't marry you! I want to break up with you! I am not in love with you and I never will be. I'm in love with Edward Cullen!"

I staggered back a step.

"She… She loves me?" I whispered, my voice cracking. Jasper sucked in a shocked breath. Everything happened at once.

Jacob's body started juddering, quaking and rolling, he was going to phase. Why wasn't Bella running? She was just standing there, as if she was standing in heaven or something. Then he phased. And it was too late.

Well, too late for _her_ to do something.

It was as if my body had been hit by lightening. I'd never run so fast before. I was by her side in less than a second. I knocked her away, standing protectively in front of her.

"_It's you! You fucking bloodsuckers always have to get your pointy teeth sunk into our business don't you? Well let me tell you something. Bella is MINE. She belongs to me. And you're going to fucking pay for what you did to her. You spat your poison all over her. You and you're little family are going to pay for what you did. I'll take them out one by one, saving you for last. Then you'll get what you deserve manipulating cunt."_

Jacob's savage thoughts slapped me in the face, one by one. But I was unaffected. Something changed the moment Bella said she loved me. Because from that very moment, I knew I loved her back.

"You don't scare me Jacob Black. Come and get me, try and kill me if you like. But you keep the fuck away from my family and Bella. You'll never lay another one of your dirty fingers on her ever again. Not whilst I'm standing on this planet." A murderous growl ripped from Jacob's throat. Suddenly Seth and Embry appeared in human form, with Sam still in wolf form, in close pursuit.

"Jake! Jacob black! Stop, stop for the pack's sake! We'll deal with…this later." Embry called, gesturing at me. Sam's powerful alpha voice appeared in my mind.

_Sam: Jacob Black. You will not attack Cullen or Swan. We are in agreement today, I, as the alpha, promised them their safety as they crossed. That promise also applies to you._

Jacob tried to fight the immense weight of the command. His body pulled toward the ground

_Jacob: No! Stop Sam. PLEASE!_

_Sam: You will return with us to the Clearwater's. You will not attack ANYONE._

Sam turned away and jogged back into the winds. The other two phased back and followed. Jacob's paws literally dragged him away.

_I'll get you Cullen. Don't you forget it. I love Bella, and I will not give her away like some… whore. _

I growled angrily at him, and then turned to Bella. She was lying on the ground. Blood trickled out of her old wounds, no new wounds were apparent. I sighed in relief. I knelt down and took her in my arms. She looked up at me, terror dominant in her eyes.

"It's ok Bella, your safe. Safe at last." I murmured.

Or so I thought.

**a/n Ok wow! That was one eventful chapter! And a long one too for that matter, aren't you lot lucky ;) Got a lot of emails since last update with you guys adding moi to alerts and fave story lists, stuff like that. So thanks for that! I think I've made up for being late updating with the first few chapters now! Hope you enjoyed, and REVIEW, if I get a few more reviews, I will put on a nice juicy chapter like this ;) OH! And chapter name quoted from One Direction's "One thing" … Thought it was kind of suitable. Ok I'll shup now, laters!**

**~Verity~**


	11. Chapter 11

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 10. "Never Might I find someone like you"

BPOV

My mind didn't seem to be able to understand anything anymore. Everything was happening so fast, my brain simply could not comply. It was like a watch, ticking on and on, trying to keep up, ticking faster and faster until snap. It couldn't work anymore. The whole situation made know logical sense. But somehow, my muddled mind could vaguely see that it was right. It made sense.

I was pretending to sleep. All I knew was that I was in a car, in Edward's arms. The car was going out a terrifying speed. I tried my hardest _not_ to guess the speed. The sensation of my body pressed against his was dazzling. His stone chest felt as if it was moulded round me.

It's remarkable how much change in less than two days. I started to make a list in my head.

-I had been raped and beaten.

-Rescued by an angel.

- Argued with an angel.

-Been proposed to.

- Declined proposal, almost got killed.

- Rescued by the SAME angel.

-Fell in love.

It's pathetic. I couldn't even deny it anymore. To distract myself, I focused into the conversation. Alice was driving.

"Edward, what are we going to do about him?" Whispered Alice.

"Whatever it takes." He replied shortly.

"And…Bella?" She asked cautiously. I swallowed, and clamped my eyes shut even tighter. His grip around me tightened.

"Anything within my power. To keep her safe."

"So it's true? You really do love her. To tell you the truth Edward. Thank fucking god. I didn't know how much more of your depression I could take." Depression? Edward was depressed? That didn't sound like a happy story.

"Yeah well it's in the past. I think." There was a silence, obviously an eye contact exchange. His voice grew agitated.

"Look, can we talk about this later, I just want to get Bella home." Before I could stop myself, I absently snuggled into his chest.

"Bella?" His voice became urgent. "Are you awake?" Great, I'd blown my carefully thought out cover-up. I mumbled something that even I couldn't understand into his chest.

"Are you ok?" He carefully turned my head, tilting my chin. He looked directly into my eyes. I shivered.

"I am. I mean, I am now." I murmured. My heart missed a beat, as my eyes met his. Those eyes. That face. They were simply mesmerising. I blushed, making him smile his special crooked smile, making my heart beat becoming more of a vibration than a steady thud.

"You have got to stop doing that!" I exclaimed.

"What?"

"Dazzling people. It isn't fair." Alice erupted into giggles. Edward began to chuckle too. I suddenly became very self conscious. I was stuck here awkwardly in his arms.

"You know, I'm not paralysed. I can sit." I muttered indignantly.

"I know." Grinned Edward, making no move to let me sit by myself. I sighed, but I wasn't too annoyed, I hope my blush didn't betray that fact. We were in silence for the rest of the journey. We just gazed at each other. It wasn't awkward. It was _wonderful. _

EPOV

We pulled into the driveway. Esme and Carlisle appeared in less than a second beside the car. Carlisle yanked the door open on my side. Worry was clear in his face. Still cradling Bella, pushing away the scent of her blood from my mind. But I seemed to not mind as bad as I did before now. Her safety was miles important than what she tastes like now. Carlisle patted my shoulder, relief swatting away his worry.

"Thank god you're all ok. Jasper ran back and told us everything that happened." I nodded. He suddenly noticed Bella in my arms, and a tiny smile played on his lips, but he tried to disguise it.

"You'd better take Bella inside." I nodded, Bella's cheeks coloured. I looked up to see Rosalie's figure glaring at us in the mirror. It looked like I was in deep shit with her. I decided I didn't care. I darted inside, up to my room and placed her on my chase long. I perched beside her. She was flawless.

"Bella…I…I don't know what to say." I admitted.

"You don't always have to speak, to understand how you feel." She murmured. The truth of her words stunned me. She suddenly touched my cheek. I flinched at the heat of her skin. She drew her hand back quickly. She looked down, blushing.

"I meant what I said earlier. I won't let him hurt you anymore." She looked at me, I suddenly noticed she was trembling. I took her hands.

"Tell me Bella. Tell me your story."

And she did. She told me it from start to finish. I wanted to cry in despair, her story was so horrific. She was constantly lonely, afraid and vulnerable.

Then the anger hit me. It clouded out every other thought. That's when I decided. Jacob Black does not deserve to live.

"Please don't be angry. Don't go after him. You'll get hurt. Just forget it." She mumbled. I tilted her face into my direction. I looked at her desperately.

"It is in the past. Now I have everything I could have ever hoped for…I have _you._" She whispered. I couldn't stop myself. I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her. Her soft, full lips pressed lovingly against mine. She smelt _divine._ Fire raged in my thirsty throat. But I knew I could ignore it,just. A thrilling sensation pulsed through my body as her fingers ran through my hair.

The stories were right after all. Love really does overpower every other emotion.

**a/n another pretty dramatic chapter! Yes I know it is short but I just couldn't end it anywhere else. Also sorry that the update is slightly late, but it's the holidays. Lame excuse I know, but it's all I got. PLEASE review and thanks for reading :P OH and title quoted from the amazing, 'Someone like you' – Adele.**

**~Verity~**


	12. Chapter 12

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT**_

Chapter 11. "Stating your opinion, making it ring in my head all day" 

BPOV

The kiss was exhilarating. My thoughts exploded with fireworks. I felt so… free.

Jacob had locked my life away, filtered out any sense of freedom or pleasure. I constantly had to be cautious and careful. I had been cut off from the whole world. I had a feeling Charlie knew, but he didn't dare mention it. I think he also found Jacob intimidating, which is the impression he always makes.

But this kiss, it had secured the final truth. I was finally _alive_. Reluctantly, I broke away.

"We…We should go downstairs." I stammered.

"Yes… I suppose your right." He murmured. An alluring smile crept on his face as his lips pushed against mine. The kiss was more forceful this time; it seemed to have more meaning. I pressed myself against him, feeling his magnificent body underneath the tan sweater he was wearing. I broke away, a sudden panic rippling down my spine.

"Edward?" I whispered, gasping for breath.

"What?"

"Is this real?" I sighed. It seemed to mind blowing to be true.

"Bella, oh Bella." He moaned. "It couldn't be any more real. I cannot believe how much love pulses through my veins. _I love you_." That was the first time he told me he loved me. Joy overcame the many emotions inside me. I laughed with pure joy.

"Say it again, say it over and over!" I cried.

"I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU ISABELLA SWAN" He kissed me every time he said it.

"I love you too Edward." How could something that seems so impossible, be so perfect? I'd known this radiant person for just two days, and yet I'd somehow fallen deeply in love with him.

It was the first time I'd felt loved in _years_.

EPOV

"Edward, Bella, you'd better get your ass's down here now." Called Alice. Why oh why did that little pixie have to always get in the way of such wondrous, life-changing moments. Bella sighed reluctantly, and pulled her self away from me. The kiss had gone so well, the scent problem hadn't affected me at all. That looked like a problem that I could easily hurdle. But there were still a lot more to get past, i.e. Jacob Black. Anger slapped me hard just thinking about him and what he did to my precious Bella. I took Bella's hand and lead her downstairs to the living room, I let go before we went in, it would be nice _not_ to be bombarded with questions along side everything else that is on my plate.

I didn't have to have Jasper's talent to felt the amount of tension in the room. Alice was perched on the end of the three piece leather sofa, bouncing her knee. Her mind was on another planet. Jasper was next to her, his arm snaking round her waist. Carlisle was standing in the corner of the room murmuring to Emmett something about attack angles, I honestly did not want to listen to that conversation. Rosalie was standing next to the sofa, arms folded, back vertical. Her eyes looked vicious. Bella and I stood freeze framed in the doorway, not daring to move.

The silence lasted for far too long. I didn't even want to read their thoughts. I didn't need to.

Finally Jasper found his voice and spoke the basic question every wanted to ask.

"So…What do we do?"

"We fight." Cried Emmett.

"We leave?" Murmured Esme.

"We stay!" Interjected Alice. This silenced everyone. Alice was always right.

"The wolves will stop at nothing, to make Jacob happy. He is after all, the next alpha. In fact…" My voice cracked in realisation, "He is to become Alpha next week. I heard it in Sam's thoughts. Sam may not attack, but Jacob would. And the wolves will _have_ to follow him."

"Alice can you not foresee anything?" Carlisle asked.

"No, I can't see wolves' futures." She muttered. Rosalie's thought suddenly leaked into my mind.

_Why don't we ditch the girl? No one needs her. She's just a selfish bitch getting in everyone's way._

My temper flared. I appeared in front of her, my nose centimetres from hers. It was like my temper blindfolds me, I never know what I'm doing, I completely lose control of all of my senses. I just let my mind to do the work. And that never ends well.

"Because I love her Rosalie. I need her. Her safety is unbelievably important to me. So if you can't handle that, you can just piss off." I hissed fiercely. Emmett leapt inbetween us.

"Hey, Edward mate, back off alright?" He cautioned.

"You try listening to her disgusting thoughts Em, then you'll understand." I turned away and walked back together. It suddenly dawned on me that I'd said it out loud. Esme and Carlisle looked overjoyed as did Alice. Jasper looked indifferent. He must have felt the love between us. But as per usual the moment was ruined. Alice leapt up, but staggered. Which was VERY unusual for an agile vampire.

"What is it Alice?" demanded Jasper worriedly. Once again I watched it with her, and panic kicked me as I did.

"They're coming. They're coming next Friday. They are going to take us one by one and…kill us." We murmured hypnotically in unison.

It was official.

We were going to lose.

**a/n *IMPORTANT, PLEASE READ.* Ok so I have the basic idea of where this story is going. But I literally have no clue what to do for the next chapter. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave any ideas in a review, any ideas are welcome. Seriously need help. Thanks.**

**Title quoted from Amy Macdonald's 'Youth of today'**

**~Verity~ Xx**


	13. Chapter 13

**a/n Thank you to cullennagnusdei, NeverEndingImagination1210 and, (I know you said it doesn't matter but still… (; ) vampgirl1991 for the ideas, they helped a lot :P**

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 12. "How do I choose between my head and heart?"

BPOV

Why seemed to be my favourite word at the moment. It lingered in my mind playfully. But then it became more serious and puts more and more pressure, until the word is suddenly stabbing at my brain, picking hard at it trying to discover any glimpse of a clue.

Why me? Why the Cullens? All this pain and stress was inflicted onto them as a result of _me. _I wasn't stupid; I knew that Rosalie despised me, although we hadn't ever spoken. I felt helpless, and in the way. Their lives would be back to normal if I just left. But I knew I simply _couldn't_. I knew my life would be in tatters without Edward, like it was before I'd even met him.

"They're coming. They're coming next Friday. They are going to take us one by one and…kill us." Edward and Alice murmured in unison. Silence cast itself across the room.

Then I felt it. It was a small feeling, starting at the bottom of my chest. The intensity of it started to increase, slowly crawling up my chest. It felt as if a bonfire had been lit. The flames igniting at the tiny twigs at the bottom, struggling to reach the chunks of wood above it. The only difference was it wasn't painful, it was _comfortable_. Like I wanted it there, but I was going to have to work to keep it. I closed my eyes, and my heart started racing.

"Bella? Bella are you alright?" asked Edward, he must have noticed the change in my heart rate. I could faintly hear voices swirling around me.

"What's wrong?"

"Can you hear us?"

"She's nuts, I told you!"

"Carlisle come here! You can help!"

"Is she passing out?" I just ignored them and concentrated on the exhilarating feeling erupting inside my body. Suddenly, it exploded, like the fire had reached its climax.

"I can protect you Edward" I screamed, my eyes still clamped shut.

"I can stop them from killing you!" Then as quick as that, the feeling snapped out of me. My eyes refocused and snapped open. My eyes rolled, I flopped dizzily onto the sofa.

"Wha-what just happened?" I mumbled.

"We don't know Bella, are you alright now?" Murmured Esme, she sat beside me. I glanced over in the corner, Edward stood totally fazed by the event. He looked so lost in thought. His hand reached up and ran smoothly through his radiant hair. He looked so exquisitely perfect. I shook myself, can I not focus for one minute?

"I guess." I whispered. But I wanted the feeling to return. It was time for the old Bella, to become who she is supposed to be.

"I was right." I murmured. Everybody glanced at me. "I was right!" I exclaimed loudly.

"What do you mean Bella?" Asked Carlisle, his concerned tone betrayed his calm posture. I stood up and stared straight into his compassionate eyes.

"I have to go back." I replied. My eyes picked up a slight flicker of a movement, and Edward was in front of me. He put his palm on my shoulder.

"No way Bella. I just got you back. He'll kill you." He said coldly.

"Edward please." I murmured, my strong tone wavering. Don't do it, don't tell them. "I know Jacob more than anyone could possibly imagine. He won't kill me, he _couldn't._ Although he portrays it in a ghastly way, he really does love me. And I haven't told any of you the whole truth." Fucking hell, why can't I ever keep a secret? I'd forced myself not to think about the dark and inescapable secret Jacob had enforced upon me.

"Bella, what is it? You have to tell us." Pressed Jasper, sidling up to me. He seemed to be having trouble with my scent, so he didn't come too near.

Don't tell them Bella, don't tell them. Edward _can't_ ever know.

"It- it doesn't matter anymore." I muttered, all my built up strength leaked out of me.

"If it's not important then you can tell us." Snapped Rosalie frostily. Edward didn't stop Rosalie's comment this time, although he must have heard it in her thoughts.

"Please Bella. Please tell me." Begged Edward. A single tear slid down my cheek. Edward kissed it softly. Electricity abruptly pumped through my body. I was going to have to get used to that.

I wanted to get used to that.

EPOV

The frustration of not being to read her mind was on the brink of torture.

There was the whole protection scene. Now she wants to go back, which I physically will not allow her to do. And now she has the secret. The latter was the worse. I had to know, I needed to know. She'd kept it carefully locked away, but in the heat of the moment, she'd let it slip that she was hiding something. I didn't want to pressure her, but the whole matter became even _more_ aggravating when Jasper asked her to reveal her secret, she tensed. But when I asked her, panic flashed in her eyes. And she started to tremble. This nearly made me scream with frustration.

Slowly the little 'meeting' broke up. I sat at the piano and began to play, 'where is my mind'. **(a/n link on profile.)** I felt Rosalie's presence in the piano room. I halted mid-chord to focus on her thoughts.

_Do go on._

I growled.

"What do you want Rosalie?"

_I just came to tell you that I agree with the girl._

"Bella!" I hissed, still not turning to face her.

_Bella, whatever. She SHOULD go back._

She was pushing all my buttons, and she knew it. I stood up, knocking over Esme's antique piano stool. I turned to face her.

"No one and I mean NO ONE is going to harm her again. I'll make sure of that." I yelled.

"She's a VERY stubborn one and you know it." She replied speaking for the first time. Her vicious tone subsided to a soft, pleading one. "Please Edward, I'm just worried about the family, Em." My voice softened with hers.

"I know Rose we all are. But it's just not possible, Bella and I cannot be separated." She stared at me, her mind trying to think of a reply. She settled on storming out the room and slamming the door. I sighed and picked up the stool. I sat down and continued to play. Why did everything have to be so _difficult_? Everyone else in my family had found someone and settled just like that. But of course mine had to be the different one. Bella was a _human._ Even if we were going to defeat Jacob, there was going to be many complications in the future. A sudden image appeared in my mind, Bella, pale and beautiful, her eyes closed. Suddenly, they snapped open. I staggered backwards as I took in her crimson eyes. I shook my head, trying to get the picture out of my mind. Bella just _couldn't _be a vampire. As if on cue she entered the room.

"That's beautiful" she sighed. I nodded. I patted the stool, and she perched next to me as I played. I felt her eyes bore into my slender hands, producing the enticing music. When I finished, I glanced up to see her staring deeply into my eyes.

"Edward." She whispered. "The secret is…" She stopped mid sentence.

"Tell me, please Bella." Tears spurted down her face again, but she rubbed them away fiercly. She took a deep breath.

"Jacob, Jacob has imprinted on me."

**a/n Sorry for the slightly late update, and btw to the three I mentioned earlier, I'll be using your guys' ideas in and out the story, thanks again. Thank you EVERYONE, for subscribing to alerts and favourites, I've been getting a lot of emails lately… ;) As for 'Where is my mind' it is a beautiful piano piece, which I am currently learning to play. I thought it was perfect for Edward, I recommend you check it out.**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review, nearly at 30, you can do it ;) (Chapter title quoted from The Wanted's 'All Time Low'). As for 'Where is my mind' it is a beautiful piano piece, which I am currently learning to play. I thought it was perfect for Edward, I recommend you check it out.**

**~Verity~ Xx**


	14. Chapter 14

**a/n Sorry this is so late – internet broke…grrr. =/**

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 13. Life isn't fair

EPOV

"Jacob, Jacob has imprinted on me." She whispered. My head started spinning. The words just couldn't compute in my brain, things were making less and less sense by the day.

"I don't…understand." I stuttered breathlessly. She swallowed, and said nothing. Her heart was hammering under her sweater.

"If he has imprinted on you, how could he do … this?" I gasped, gesturing at her face. "Doesn't it mean that he has to give his life up in order to protect you, not _attack_ you!" My voice was becoming desperate.

"Jake sometimes…loses control." She mumbled, a hint of a blush creeping upon her battered cheeks. "Sam loses control with Emily too. But he's not so bad." She continued. I suddenly felt the panic tickling my veins, there was going to be consequence to either, Jacob, Bella or my family. And I was there right in the centre, causing this catastrophic mess. I was the nails in the scaffolding, just about balancing Bella and my family, holding them away from the intimate danger that was Jacob Black.

"There's no escape from him, is there?" I whispered slowly, tracing her cheek gently. She simply shook her head.

"I'm sorry Edward I have to stop this now, I've had enough of being the one causing all the problems. I'm going back; he can tear me into shreds, as long as you are safe." She stood up. No! I can't let her do this; she may as well commit suicide. I winced at my previous thought, and brushed it away.

"Bella, stop please, you can't go, it's a literally a death trap!" I pleaded, but my pleas resulted with no avail. She had a determined look in her unreadable eyes.

"I just have to Edward. I love you, and I'm sorry. Jacob won't kill me; I'm his imprint for Christ sake!"

"_Let her go Edward, it really is the best" _Carlisle thought solemnly. It looked as if no one could help but eves drop on Bella and mine's conversation. I sighed, knowing he was right. We walked into the hall, where everyone stood nervously I blocked their thoughts. I knew they were mentally preparing themselves for the outburst I will have the moment Bella leaves the house. She tenderly kissed my lips. Then she glanced round at everyone, and nodded once, leaving the house. My shoulders slumped, everyone but Carlisle and Esme, abruptly left the room. I sagged slowly to the floor.

"She'll be alright Edward I just know it." Esme whispered softly. I shook my head.

"She'll never be alright, being with that _monster._" I felt the usual anger rise through my body.

"He may not kill her, but he'll put her near to it." I spat through my teeth.

"You know it was the right thing to do."

"It was right but wrong at the same time." I hissed. How was that possible? Though it seemed a lot of unnatural things happened to me. Take the fact, after one hundred years, I had finally found the one I love, but to then have to let her walk away and go to a werewolf version of a paper shredder. It made no logical sense.

"It's not fair!" I screamed. Although they didn't say it, I heard the automatic response in their thoughts.

_Life isn't fair._

BPOV

Walking out that door, was probably, the most terrifying experiences, I'd ever put myself through. And trust me; I've been through a lot.

I knew I was torturing Edward by leaving him like that, but it was the only way. The wrong way for me. The right way for everyone else.

It was half past eight when I made it home. The house looked warm and welcoming. Home. Yet in the course of a day, it suddenly didn't feel like home. It was just a house, with a lonely middle-aged man living inside it. I sighed and pushed the door open. What happened afterwards shocked me to the core.

Charlie sat on the kitchen table his eyes, were raw and wet. The moment he saw me, he was by me in an instant, hugging me tightly.

"Thank god you're safe Bells. I'm so sorry, I can't believe I never realised. How could I go on not noticing what he was doing to you? That little fucker that behaved like a pal, an all round decent guy, but then he was battering you behind the scenes. My little girl?" Panic made his sentence end with a mere squeak. How did he know? I pulled away from his arms.

"How do you know Dad?" I demanded.

"Billy called. He told me he saw what Jake was doing to you today. He wormed the rest outta Jake. He said he would have stopped him, but then out of no where, the _Cullens _appeared! What's going on Bella?" He babbled.

"They were just … hiking nearby, and came to help." I stammered uneasily, brushing the subject of them away.

"I want you to tell me everything Bells, now." I sighed, I was exhausted after having such an eventful day…But it looked like I wasn't going to be able to wriggle my way out of this one. I sat him down, and took a deep breath.

_Approximately 1 hour later…_

Fat tears were rolling off Charlie's cheeks.

"I'm so sorry dad, I should have told you." I whispered. An uncomfortable lump had formed in my throat.

"You're sorry? What would your mum say to me? I've been such a terrible dad." He moaned. I sighed, feeling the soft pang I got whenever someone talked about mum. She'd died of cancer when I was nine. I was looked after by my godmother, Renee (the flappy one) until I was 16. Then I decided it was time for me to get to know Charlie better. I despised even thinking about it and Charlie knew it.

"Mums not here anymore is she? But that doesn't matter anymore because I'm safe… I haven't told you the full truth about the Cullens Dad." I murmured. He stared at me questioningly. I took a deep breath, this wasn't going to be easy, and Charlie was usually incredibly awkward company. But tonight, I knew something had changed in our relationship. Maybe the ice had finally broken.

"Dad, I'm…I'm in love with Edward Cullen." I said, my voice wavering. He hesitated, staring into space.

"Love is a big and harsh word Bells." I shook my head.

"Not in this case dad."

"As long as you're happy and…safe." He murmured.

"Edward Cullen _saved_ me. Twice." I replied indignantly. He shook his head.

"But can you handle a relationship emotionally yet? After what Jacob did to you?" I started trembling as the memories flooded through my mind. I screwed my eyes shut.

"Yes dad, I know I can." He patted my shoulder. I was just about to tell him the reason I'd returned, but it hit me Charlie still didn't know that the legends were real. That vampires and werewolves actually do exist. It didn't help when he asked why I'd returned.

"I'm sorry dad, I just can't tell you. I'm tired; I'm going to bed now." _Going to prepare myself for Jacob_. I added in my mind.

"Alright honey, sweet dreams." As I turned to head upstairs I heard the snap of a beer can opening and a low, deep sigh. I had a feeling that Charlie wouldn't be up in a while.

Any other day, any _normal_ day, I'd been mortified to even consider telling Charlie about Jacob. But now I realised I should have told him a long time ago; it made sense. I despised the thought of hurting Charlie, and now I knew telling him had a punched a hole in his chest. I collapsed onto my unmade bed. Was it possible for so much to happen in the course of a single day? I glanced at my phone lying on my side table. I felt my heart hammer as I switched it on. Message after message appeared on my phone, crashing it.

**Ok. Tell me. Did you really just reject me, and then leave me for some bloodsucking murderer?**

**JB**

**BELLA I'D BETTER BE DREAMING THIS**

**JB**

**I'm sorry I didn't mean it, come back to me please?**

**JB**

**YOU'RE A SELFISH FUCKING COW YOU KNOW THAT?**

**JB**

Messages along these lines, streamed into my mobile. I shook my head in disgust. The Cullens thought I was going back to _him_, that piece of shit that calls himself a man? No. That was one miniscule thing I'd actually managed to conceal. Ever since the exhilarating outburst my body had created earlier today, something had changed inside me. I now knew there was something different inside me, and the Cullens had suddenly ignited it. I could feel the waves of protectiveness glow within my body. I was going to see Jacob tomorrow, to say goodbye for good. I will also be putting my feeling to action for the first time.

**a/n Ok like I said earlier really sorry I haven't updated in SO long but internet is being crappy, and I finally managed to get on my mums laptop to update. Will update as much as I can, hope you enjoyed!**

**~Verity~**


	15. Chapter 15

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT. **_

Chapter 14. "We wear our scarves just like a noose, but not because we want eternal sleep"

BPOV

_I wandered absently around a beautiful, lush garden. Flowers were visible at every angle. Delicious, fresh garden smells flitted around my nose. I noticed a muscular, shadowed figure at the edge of the garden. I cautiously made my way towards the figure, knowing in my heart that I knew who it was. Jacob span around. His face was haggard. His eyes were dead._

"_Bella, don't leave me. Try to forgive me for all that I've done to you. I know you can never fully forgive me but try, please? I love you." My heart faltered. I saw my reflection in Jacob's eyes. I couldn't describe what was happening to me. My heart felt like it was soaring above the world, pumping my veins with unlimited, forceful energy. I glanced down and gasped with shock. A corner of my chest was glowing, where my heart should be. A bold, bright light blasted out from the small section. Slowly but surely, the light spread until I was shining brighter than anything I'd ever seen before._

"_Keep away from me Jacob Black." I hissed harshly. Jacob took a step forward, and reached out to touch my cheek. But when his fingers were less than a centimetre from my face, some sort of blast sent him flying. He flew into a tree, shattering the trunk. I turned away and walked over to what looked like the Cullen's house. Edward was standing behind the window, a small smile on his face. I stared determinedly at his face, and raise my hand to the glass. He raised his to the same position. My eyes refocused at the reflection in the window. I stopped breathing._

_My eyes were a terrifying red_

I sat bolt upright. My face and neck felt moist with sweat. I glanced at my clock, 4:36 Am. I felt the trepidation pulse through my veins. What could that dream possibly mean?What had I done to send Jacob flying? And even if I was a … vampire, how was my heart still beating? As far as I knew, their bodies didn't spontaneously shine (unless under sunlight), and their heart's do not beat. I rubbed my temples, trying to depict the definition of the dream. It replayed in my mind over and over, it was so vivid. Slowly my mind began to form the beyond perfect solution.

What if Edward changed me?

Then I'd be as strong as Jacob. I could fight him, and protect the Cullens. I laughed a quick surprised bark. It made far too much sense. But reality came on fast. Although I'd only known Edward for several days I felt as if I knew almost everything about him. And one thing I knew for certain, he would never agree. I was just praying I could alter that fact.

When I decided that there was no chance of me going back to sleep, I passed time simply thinking. Assessing what I had to do, planning everything I could, and made sure it worked from everyone who was involved, perspectives. It turned out this method passed time very swiftly, and before I knew it, it was 7:00. I pulled myself from my bed and took a quick shower. I got dressed, and made my way hurriedly downstairs. To my surprise, Charlie was sitting at the breakfast table. I hadn't heard him get up.

"Morning Bells." He greeted.

"Morning" I murmured shortly. I decided I wanted to get straight down to business, skipping the 'awkward silence' bits.

"Charlie, I want to move back to Forks high." I said, my voice without blemish, just as I'd practiced. He stopped spooning his cornflakes into his mouth, and laid down his inky news paper.

"Alright. I'll sort out an enrolment. I'm sure they will welcome you back with open arms." He replied steadily. We both knew it was the right answer. He didn't probe for information, because he already knew. Last night had saved me a lot of time. Once again, everything was going too fast. I had until next week, when Jacob became the alpha, to sort things out. I swallowed, trying to contain my stress. I had a lot to do.

"Thanks dad. I don't think there's much point of me going to school today, I think I'll just stay at home."

"Are you sure? Do you want me to stay here with you?" Concern layered in his tone. Looks like I was going to start having to get used to his all new 'fatherly protection'.

"Don't worry about it. I'll be fine here." I reassured him, with what I hope was a calm tone. His brow furrowed, but he did not respond. He left the house without a word, and I could hear his cruiser pull out of the drive. I sighed with relief. Thank god that was over. I considered calling Edward, I knew he'd be going out of his mind with worry. I just didn't know how much longer his family could restrain him from coming after me. I decided not to call him, I was going to do this, and I was going to do it alone. I pulled on my jacket and went outside, locking the door behind me. It was drizzling dully outside. Nothing new there then. I made my way toward my truck, taking my time. I slid into the warm cab, and flicked the chevvy into ignition. I sat for several minutes, trying to contain the explosions of energy erupting within me. I don't know what was happening to me, and the physical change was growing worrying. The rain outside thickened, pelting down on my windscreen. I forced myself to pull out from the drive and head towards La Push.

I glanced briefly at the Uley's household, it looked enticingly welcoming. I rapped my knuckles on the wood door. Emily looking faintly wary, but surprised, welcomed me inside smoothly. Sam was perched at the table, with Embry at his side. They seemed to be having a deep discussion.

"Bella!" Exclaimed Embry, leaping up and pulling me into a hug.

"Hey Em." I murmured.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you for a long time Bells." He smiled a half – hearted smile.

"Well make the most of this." I muttered. He stared at me with a puzzled expression for some time until Sam gently nudged him out of the way.

"It good to see you Bella." He nodded briefly. Normally, I found myself feeling partially intimidated by Sam. Any sane person would, with his colossal size and deep voice. But today was different. Yet another modification seemed to have occurred, because now I felt nothing. Just numbness, desperately trying to end something I'd begun.

"I need to talk to you Sam."

"Take a seat." He replied solidly. Sam and the pack had known what Jacob had been doing to me for some time, but they had a strict rule about interfering with imprintees. Sam had instructed that they only protect us when it's extremely necessary. The day Edward saved me; Sam had surprisingly let him and Jasper past. But not to protect me. Not _really._ Only to protect Jake, they knew what would happen to him if he killed me.

Embry and Emily tactfully left the room.

"I need to find away to leave Jake." I whispered. He looked me directly in the eye.

"Bella, you've been together for a long time now. It's not that simple any more."

"I know it isn't. But there is a way. There _must _be a way." He sighed and shook his head.

"I should have known this day would come." He muttered. My heart began to quicken.

"What do you mean Sam?"

"Bella there's something I've not told you. I've concealed it from the pack, for your benefit. I've seen it growing in you, and it is so very strong today." He closed his eyes, his voice slipping to a murmur. "So very strong." Without realising I placed my hand on top of his.

"Tell me Sam, I need to know everything now." He stared at my hand upon his for a long time until his mouth finally opened.

"You have something Bella, something so special, so unique. There's no one else like you on this planet. You are a…shield."

**a/n I wasn't going to end there, but I just can't resist a cliffy. Sorry it's late again, had writers block this time. But the story is clearer now so hopefully I will be updating more regularly from now on. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Title quoted from Regina Spektor's 'Us'.**

**~Verity~**


	16. Chapter 16

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 15. "This little bluebird came looking for you. He said that I haven't seen you in quite some time."

"_You have something Bella, something so special, so unique. There's no one else like you on this planet. You are a…shield."_

BPOV

A shield? A shield. Although I hadn't a clue what Sam was talking about, it somehow made sense. The waves of protectiveness, the dreams, the outbursts, the strength. I had a feeling these were all the symptoms of this 'shield'. I made my face emotionless, waiting for Sam to explain what I was. He seemed surprised at my non-existent reaction, but he didn't question it.

"A shield is only born every one hundred years. And even then, the majority never knew what they were. And the few who did, thought nothing of it. But you're the exception Bella, the only one who can really put your shield to use."

"No one ever knows how the shield came around. It's certainly not inherited. My personal theory is that the shield chooses itself. But that's not important, what's important is what you can do with this shield." Excitement spontaneously flickered through me, maybe this shield could be more useful than I'd first suspected.

"The obvious thing is protection. Not only can you protect yourself physically, but emotionally also. Another important feature is you can project the shield from within. Legends in the pack rumour that an extraordinary glow luminates the shield's body, then if anything tries to touch it…let's just say it's curtains for the unfortunate." I shivered, my dream replayed in my head. I'd _killed_ Jacob, deliberately. I know that I was going to have to come to terms with the fact that Jake should…die – and soon. But I couldn't bear to think about it, even after everything he'd done. I did love him once. A very long time ago. I spoke for the first time in a while.

"What do you mean I can protect myself emotionally? Like an empath?" Jasper's scarred flashed in my mind. I suppose controlling my emotions would save both his and my time.

"Not exactly..." He sighed, drumming his fingers with agitation. "It means that you can conceal your thoughts from mind reading bloodsuckers and all the other ones that can cause some sort of emotional pain." I swallowed, I knew exactly what Sam was getting at, and his icy tone did _not_ ease the tension one bit. Our eyes met for a split second, but I instantly dropped mine. I could almost feel him trying to recapture my gaze.

"Bella…" He murmured. I pulled my hand from his, and simply glared at him.

"Please Sam, I've not come for this, I've come to get my facts straight." I restrained a chuckle. "And I've discovered something interesting about myself. And I'm eternally grateful to you Sam, for saving me a lot of… pain, by hiding this. But I have to do this. I can't be with Jake anymore. I just can't." He stared into space, churning in the words whilst I, myself assessed them. My heart started pounding, as realisation dawned on me. Beads of sweat appeared at my forehead. I took a staggering step upwards, trying to stand upright. Sam leapt up from his seat.

"Sam, what haven't you told me?" I whispered. He said nothing. "Sam!" My voice rose to a yell.

"I can't tell you!" He muttered. I pressed my palms against his shoulder. He didn't have to tell me, I already knew.

"I have to be a vampire, I have to be one of them don't I? For the shield to work!" I cried. He sighed and pushed me away. He lowered himself back into his chair.

"Yes Bella. Yes you do. But you have to understand why I lied to you, to protect the tribe, to protect Jake!" I wasn't listening. I was laughing, maybe it was sanity, maybe it was pure joy, but whatever it was it made me feel _alive._ Sam was on his feet again, and began to gently shake my shoulders.

"Bella, you do remember what happens if an imprintee, such as yourself, becomes one of… them?" I tried to regain my self control. I could almost feel the confusion wipe across my face. His voice cracked to a whisper.

"The wolf _dies._"

EPOV

After Bella left, things got from bad to worse.

The family were gathered in the unused kitchen area. Surprise, surprise, the argument triggered off as a result of Rosalie. I was working with Alice, who was trying to pick out some glimpse of Bella's future. I could see her mind working hard, unravelling the tight strings in her day to day mind, slowly drifting to limbo, and waiting. But as per usual, Rosalie's comments distracted me. Carlisle and Emmett were trying to get Jasper to reveal every emotion he'd felt from Bella. Esme was scrubbing the spotless kitchen units, her eyes anxiously flickering up in Carlisle's direction every so often.

_She's so fucking useless and idiotic._

Rosalie was standing at the opposite end of the room glaring directly at me. The thing that pissed me off the most was the fact she didn't even _try_ to conceal the thought, she _wanted_ us to argue – she _wanted_ me to react. The boiling heat tickled my veins, urging me to strike her. I persisted with rooting my feet to the ground, trying desperately to not give her what she wanted. Jasper, noticing my sudden tension, moved in front of Rosalie in less than a second.

"For fuck sake Rose get a grip. You're _not_ going to get what you want, this isn't about your opinion, it's about Bella and everyone else's safety." He hissed. I felt a nudge of relief, he said it a lot less violently then I would've done. I felt Esme appear at my side. She tried to hold eye contact with me, but I refused.

_Please Edward, I feel like I'm losing my son. And my husband._

I glanced at Carlisle. He was now resting his head on the counter, sat on a stool. Instead of making peace, for once he simply ignored the commotion. Every particle of his body convey frustration and stress. The anger snapped out of me just like that, and I found myself sitting bedside him. I rested my palm on his hunched shoulder.

"Carlisle?" I asked hesitantly. He slowly looked sat up to face me.

"It's ok Edward. It's in the past." He murmured. He didn't even have to ask. Maybe just maybe, that horrendous portion of my life had finally found its ending.

**a/n Bit of a 'development' chapter there. Just wanted to note that obviously I'm creating a different version of Bella's shield, just so things can slot together a lot more easily. **

**Chapter title is from 'Bluebird' Christina Perri.**

**~Verity~**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n OMG I hate myself SO SO SO SO much for making you wait, and I really don't have any excuse, I've just been a poo head. So feel free to yell at me. I know I keep saying this, but I really will try and update as much as I can, but now I've got my other Hunger games fanfic going, I'm juggling between the two. But I'll manage. If you're still reading this, please don't give up on me and enjoy! :S *sorry* :/**

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 16. Stolen Heart

BPOV

I was in the car again driving to… I wasn't sure where I was headed. If Edward changes me Jacob dies. If I remain human, Jacob lives. It was a plain equation.

Jacob. The boy I'd known and loved for what felt like forever. I remember the day we'd met…

"_Hey I remember you!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I practically jumped out of my skin. People round here had a habit of creeping up on you. I turned around slowly, and my eyes met a pair of young, shining, brown eyes. It was because of those eyes that I knew Jacob was someone special. His long, dark hair was pulled back with a piece of elastic. He was grinning at me, with a hint of childhood still remaining on his 15 year old face. _

"_I'm... I'm sure I would have remembered you." I mumbled, my cheeks colouring. He laughed._

"_It's you all right. Let me drop a hint, paddling pools and back gardens." I gaped, embarrassment gone for a moment. But it returned soon after, and my cheeks could shame snow white's apple. I gulped trying to forget my dreaded 5 year old experience with this beautiful boy that I vaguely remembered. _

"_You're James Block, right?" I guessed. He burst into hysterical laughter, his laugh made me want to join in. I suppressed a giggle from escaping._

"_Nearly right but I prefer Jacob Black. Or just Jake." _

"_Jake." I confirmed. He smiled, eyes twinkling._

"_And you're the Swan girl, Isabella? Is that right? Although I gather you prefer Ella?" He questioned._

"_Bella." I corrected._

"_Bella." He murmured. "Beautiful."_

Reality took me when I realised I'd slowed down to about 10 miles per hour. People honked their horns so I slammed my foot down on the accelerator, jerking forward. It was just that small memory which decided where I was going.

I was going to see Jake.

The rain had merged into icy sleet, which was odd - for September, I noted. I pulled into Jacob's driveway. The house seemed different. It didn't have that welcoming feel to it anymore, like it used to. I felt uncomfortable being here, which was definatley off – because no matter what the circumstances, I always felt at home at Jacob's house. I didn't even hesitate, I cut of the engine and headed straight for the garage, where I knew Jake would be. No fear or dread pulsed through me, the only thing I felt was the numbness again. And this time I embraced it with open arms.

I rounded the corner, and there he was. But he wasn't hammering at some sort of scrap metal and he wasn't tinkering with a car. He was sitting on the work bench, head in his hands, and was sobbing. His back was facing me, and I could see his shoulders heave as he sobbed. He howled and wailed and screamed; his pain conveyed in each sound. All my built up power and emotion snapped back to normal, like an elastic band. He hadn't noticed I was there, so I silently edged my way towards him. I leant down, and pressed my lips against his hair. He started with alarm then he surprisingly - relaxed.

"Bella. You came home." He sighed. I slotted myself onto the bench beside him, and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"I want to Jacob. I want to love you but I can't – not in the way that will make you happy. I did once, I really did love you once. But that's gone Jake, someone took it away from me." Tears danced freely down my cheeks. He asked a question he already knew the answer to.

"Who, who took it?" He asked in a broken whisper.

"You Jake. You took it away from me. And I don't think it's coming back. I can't live without my heart Jacob, and you stole it from me. You abused it, and hurt it." He shook his head, his tears gushing like waterfalls.

"I won't let you Bella. I will always fight for you."

"Jake…"

"No Bella, stop. When I saw you two years ago, something told me that _you _were the one_. _As time passed and I became…what I am, I imprinted. And that confirmed it for real, I love you Bella, and I'll do whatever it takes to protect you."

"Then why did you do this Jacob?" I asked gesturing at my self. "Why?" He was silent for a long time, then stood up.

"I don't know." He murmured. "But what I do know that it's over. The darkness has gone, and it's time for the light to return to us." I found my self standing in front of him, gripping his hand. He touched my cheek. Memories of my dream flashed through me.

"It's too late Jacob. I loved you once and you know it. It's over." I began to pull myself away from him

"Please Bella don't leave me – I won't let you." He pulled me back to him. I looked into the eyes of someone I was going to kill. I just wanted this to end.

**a/n I really do feel terrible for being so late, and I feel even worse because it's a relatively short chapter. But please forgive me, and I'll update faster I SWEAR. I hope you still enjoyed it anyway**

**~Verity~**


	18. Chapter 18

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

_**a/n Have you ever wondered why Edward was so depressed before meeting Bella? Well you're going to finally find out! xD**_

Chapter 17. "And baby I fell in love when you woke me up"

_EPOV_

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting. It's so excruciatingly painful. Couldn't she at least call me, let me know she's ok?

Her future keeps shifting and changing, and it's too difficult for Alice to see as she is constantly around wolves. Anything could have happened to Bella, and I was going out of my mind with worry.

It has been two days since we last saw her. If I don't know she is safe by midnight, I'm not waiting a moment longer. I was in the kitchen, gazing out the window, my ears desperately trying to pick up the roar of her truck. Everyone in the house knew I was near my limits, so they all made the wise decision of staying away from me.

Wisdom. Does that word have any meaning anymore?

God knows.

Jasper's sudden thought made itself prominent in my mind.

_If she's dead, it'll be just like before. I don't if I'll be able to live through Edward's pain again._

I clenched my fists. Jasper was in the living room, but with the amounts of anger I was producing, he'd sense my tension from miles away. He was suddenly opposite me, a couple of metres away.

"I'm sorry Edward, I slipped… I'm just worried about you… and Bella, you know?" I sighed, my anger slowly draining out of me.

"I know Jasper, I know." Normally, at this point, he would of left the room, to my surprise and temper's dislike, he continued the subject.

"But do you know Edward? Do you understand what all of us went through? Can you ever begin to imagine watching, your friend… your _brother_ slowly die inside? We know you loved her, we all did, but we just can't bear the thought of it happening again." It felt like he'd just ripped my heart out of my chest, painful memories flooded into my mind.

"_I love you Edward always have, always will." She whispered, her strawberry blonde curls bouncing around her delicate shoulders. I smiled, staring deeply into her amber eyes._

"_My heart and soul are yours for keeping Tanya Denali."_

"_Aro, what are you doing?" I yelled, as Felix grabbed onto Tanya. Alex and Demetri secured my wrists behind my back. Aro walked up to me, and looked down at me, smiling smugly. _

"_You have committed an unforgivable crime against our kind Edward Cullen. You spoke of our secret existence to a person of high importance politically, for the humans. Therefore you shall have to suffer for your ignorance."_

"_Then kill me!" I screamed._

"_No, no that is far too generous. We decided to kill your soul." He whispered, nodding at Tanya, who was staring at me, terror filled in her eyes._

"_Please Aro, don't do this, she is innocent, she has caused no harm!" I whimpered. _

"_No Edward. But you did." He turned to face Felix. "Felix, will you do the honour?"_

"_Certainly." He grinned, positioning his hands on Tanya's limbs. That's when I heard her voice for the very last time._

"_Edward!" She shrieked, her scream was blood curdled, and clawed at my ear drums. Then nothing. She was gone. I watched as the flames licked eagerly at her remains, and the smoke clambered into the air. That was the moment my heart shattered._

"Tanya." I moaned softly. I had stowed the memories so far away and now they slowly unravelling.

"It was my fault. She didn't have to die. My fault." My voice was empty, dry.

"Edward…Edward I shouldn't have reminded you. I'm sorry bro." I paid zero attention to Jasper's remorseful words. I found my legs pulling myself towards him, and my hands lifted and gripped his shoulders.

"Why did she have to die Jasper, why did she have to die?" I cried. I vaguely noticed that the others had slipped into the room.

It'd happened fifty years ago, before Jasper and Alice had even joined us, and rather close after Emmett had been changed. I'd met a man, Benjamin Reynolds an important political figure. He was hiking, when he caught me drinking from some elk. I'd been so engrossed with my catch; I'd forgotten to be alert. I had to kill him, of course. But it happened that a lone vampire named Iris was passing by. She, unlike me, had caught the smell of Benjamin and had pursued him. That's when she saw the whole scene. What made matters worse was that she was very favourable towards the Volturi and…went straight to tell them.

I killed the love of my life.

And I was about to let it happen again.

I raced out of the door and leapt into the Volvo. I flicked the car into ignition, and whipped out of the driveway. I was just about to reach the highway, when I saw the thing I'd wanted to see all day.

Bella's truck.

I screeched to a halt, and sped over to the truck. Our eyes met through the door window. She was safe, healthy. I yanked the door open and leapt inside.

"Bella, you cannot begin to imagine…"

"Edward. Stop I have to tell you now, I have no time." Her firm tone made me finally take in her expression. Worry and determination were the dominant emotions in her features.

"What's the matter?" I murmured concern clear in my voice.

"You've got to change me, we have no choice. Otherwise, we're all going to die."

**a/n didn't see that coming? Neither did I. That subplot came out of nowhere, but hey, it's there now. And at least we all finally know why Edward is so freaking depressed all the time! Hope you enjoyed :3**

**~Verity~**

**p.s. Chapter title from 'Wake me up' By Ed Sheeran. CUTEST SONG EVER, and really sums up Mr Cullen's experience with Tanya … Check it out! :P**


	19. Chapter 19

**a/n yay for me, I'm extremely late again. :S oopsies. Well guess it's official, I'm the worst updater in the history of fanfiction. **

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 18. "These bruises make for conversation"

EPOV

I paced the living room, my head was clanging with Bella's words – _"You've got to change me, we have no choice. Otherwise we are all going to die." _

"Edward I need to explain everything to you, and we haven't got much time!" Bella prompted desperation bright in her eyes.

"There can't be an explanation… for … this? You don't need that much to kill Jacob, it makes no fucking sense Bella!" I'd stopped pacing, and began to shake her gently, gripping her shoulders. She backed away, pushing down my hands, which fell limply at her touch.

The entire family was crowded into the living room, the moment they had news of Bella's arrival. Rosalie seemed to be sulking somewhere in the shadows.

"Just let her explain, Bella must have her reasons." Cautioned Jasper. I sighed, Jasper was probably right.

"Why do you believe you need to be changed Bella, and why so soon?" Began Carlisle quietly. Bella took in a deep breath.

"When I left here two days ago, the first thing I did was go home, it seemed my only option. The minute I entered the house, I knew something was wrong. Billy had seen Jake and I, earlier that day, and when you all arrived. He got the rest of the story out of Jake. He told Charlie straight away. He told him everything – but he left out two, rather useful, things – of all the things to leave out. One was the fact his son was a werewolf. Another was the fact that you are all… vampires."

"Of course Charlie was in pieces by the time I'd arrived, and I told him everything from top to bottom, I had no choice. That night, I spent my time planning for the next two days. There was a lot I needed to find out, from different people. That morning Charlie let me miss school, saying he's going to re-enrol me at Forks High. When he left, I got straight into my truck and drove over to Sam's and Emily's. That's when I found out the inevitable."

"I began to question Sam about Jake, Sam was incredibly reluctant, Jake was his brother after all. I told him how I'd been having messed up dreams, and big mood swings – like the other day. That when he told me. I… Edward I'm a shield." I gasped, Carlisle had told me about shields, they were extremely rare, and had never been activated because you had to be a vampire for the shield to work.

"Impossible." Whispered Carlisle, his eyes scrutinised Bella, assessing her from each angle.

"What's a shield?" Questioned Alice.

"Sam told me that shields are only born every 100 years – and they are not genetically inherited. Most people who have been shields didn't even know they possessed it and the few who did thought it was of little importance to their lives. He thinks that shield chooses the person it inhabits, but no one really knows for sure. The shield's powers are: Protection – not only physically but mentally also, you can project the shield from within; legend has it that you glow or something – when the shield is projected and whoever tries to touch it then … dies – unless they are a vampire." Realisation filled my mind.

"That's why I can't read her!" I gasped. She turned to look at me and nodded.

"When he finished explaining what I was – I realised Sam was keeping something from me. The fact was that I had to be a vampire in order for the shield to work."

"Why didn't he just tell you?" Asked Emmett.

"He wanted to protect Jake. You see, when an imprintee is changed, the imprinter… the imprinter … _dies._" She lowered voice into a cracked whisper. Pain slashed me inside me. That's why she wants to change! Carlisle, noticing my expression, quickly intervened.

"But Bella, we can… end Jacob without having to change you." She sighed, shaking her head.

"That's what I thought too. But then I went to see Jacob." She squeezed her eyes shut, awaiting my expected reaction. And sure enough, it came.

"You went to see him? Bella what were you thinking? Seeing him is the equivalent of yelling at a mass murderer, begging them to kill you!" I yelled. I'd gone too far, I always go too far. She looked down. I expected her to cry, but then she proved to us all, that she was in fact, a shield.

She looked up again, and stared me straight in the eye. I saw the strength, I saw the meaning eyes, a blind person could – it was so clear.

"I'm alive now aren't I? That's all that matters! But I probably don't have long left unless you let me finish!" Ouch – that hurt. She softened her tone. "Please Edward; don't make this any harder than it already is." I paused, and nodded quietly.

"Thank you." She returned softly. Then she turned to face Carlisle.

"The reason the only way you can … kill Jake is by changing me is because he won't stop. He'll be in charge of the entire pack by Friday, and he isn't one to forgive. We're outnumbered by severe amounts. It'll hurt Sam, it'll hurt the pack and Billy. It'll hurt me too. But it's got to happen. Everyone knows it. I saw it in Sam's eyes. I saw it in Embry's and Emily's. Everyone knows. Jake…Jacob Black has to die. Not only has he battered me, he'll wreck the pack, he may even start on Billy and he'll hurt you too. All of you. This is the only way. It's not a choice. It's a necessity." Bella paused, as if she'd used up all her energy on her speech. I surprised myself when I felt my legs carry themselves over to Bella. I felt everyone's eyes watching me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her towards me. I lent down and murmured one word in her ear.

"Ok."

**a/n Um wow. I'm not entirely sure if I like that cliffy very much. Was the 'ok' thing a bit crappy? I couldn't really think of anything very inspirational. That chapter was meant to be 'moving' especially within Bella's lil' speeches – I have a feeling it was a bit cheesy tbh. I feel quite lazy – it's a very hot day here, reached 29 degrees today! Anyways I'll quit moaning, hoped you enjoyed, sorry it's late & please review ;D**

**~Verity~ Xx**

**PS Chapter name quoted from Train's Bruises ft Ashley Monroe. Pretty darn cute song actually ;3**


	20. Chapter 20

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 19. "Every step that I take is another mistake to you."

BPOV

So it was decided – just like that.

Carlisle was going to change me.

I was to become a vampire.

It made sense – it was the only logical thing to do. It would also mean that it would save many people's lives. Except Jacob's – of course. Carlisle said he'll do it in two hours – we had no time to lose. He predicted the change should take around 3 days, and it was Tuesday today. That meant I should be immortal by Friday, the same day Jacob was to become the Alpha. It was going to be close, but we should make it. Carlisle explained to me that my final heartbeat would also be Jacob's final beat. Edward has also insisted that I am to have a large amount of morphine injected inside of me, to ease the burn. I didn't tell Edward, but I had a tiny feeling in my gut that the morphine would make no difference, but if I told Edward he'd be put off as easily as that.

I was in my truck, headed home, where I was going to spend one of my final hours with Charlie.

Oh Charlie.

He was one of the few negatives of me being changed. I had no idea what the Cullens would tell him, I'd gone missing, run away – _died?_ Would I have to lie stiff in a coffin, as Charlie wept over me, and dig my way out after the funeral? I couldn't bear thinking about the pain Charlie would have to endure.

The gravel of the drive crunched underneath my truck as I pulled in. It was already dark and dismal outside, although it was only 4 o'clock and it was drizzling drearily. There were no lights on inside the house, which was odd seeing as Charlie's cruiser was parked in the drive. I walked up to the porch and fumbled in my bag for the house key. After several minutes of cursing and emptying the contents of my bag, I finally found the key and let myself in. The house was eerily silent; there was no buzz of the television or crackle of the radio.

Just silence.

He was probably taking a nap, but there was no snoring wafting down the stairs. My heart started thudding.

"Dad? Are you upstairs?" I called, my voice distorting the sinister quiet of the house.

"Dad? Stop freaking me out." I flipped on the kitchen light; it was so quiet I could hear the buzz of the light bulb. I walked around turning on lights, Charlie was no where to be seen. I began to creak up the stairs, when I reached the landing, Charlie's bedroom door was closed. I started to edge towards it, my pulse pounding in my ears.

"Dad?" I called feebly once again, nearing his door. I closed my eyes shut tightly, and stretched out, my gloved hand resting on the door knob. I turned it slowly, my eyes still clamped shut. I nudged the door open and it complied with a groan. I slipped into his room, still refusing to open my eyes.

"Dad, are you sleeping?" I whispered.

There was no response. I counted to three under my breath.

"One…"

"Two…"

"Three…"

I finally opened my eyes and the first thing I did was scream. It rang out through the house, echoing down the stairs in the kitchen, reflecting back into my ears shrill, and loud.

There he was. My beloved dad, Charlie. He was lying on the bed. His usually creamy white duvet and pillows were now entirely crimson. I edged towards him, my hand clamped over my mouth to barricade my screams. He'd been stabbed, lots and lots of times. All over his chest, his neck, his stomach his legs, repetitive marks indicating where the knife had been forced inside of him. His face was gashed, and torn, his head bruised. Shards of a vase were scattered around the mutilated body, conveying that this had been used on his brow, the vase that had been a wedding present of him and Renee. The only untouched parts of his bloody corpse were his soft hands. In one of them was a piece of paper. I gingerly prised it out off his cold, lifeless fingers with my free hand. Scrawled across it in handwriting that I recognised all too well was a message.

_Now you know just what I'm capable of._

_The bloodsuckers are next._

Tears crashed down my cheeks, as if they were racing in the Olympics. In his other hand he was grasping a small object. I carefully unwound Charlie's fingers from it, to reveal a lighter.

I knew exactly what that was for.

Vampires can only be fully killed in one way.

I had to get out – get away from Charlie, this house. I stumbled down the stairs and careered into my truck. I wrenched it into ignition and began to charge down the motorway, tears streaming non-stop the entire time.

Charlie was dead.

And now it was Jacob's turn.

**a/n ahh! Charlie's dead! :'( Charlie's epic. Oh well, at least you all know that Jacob isn't exactly a softy… I know late AGAIN and it was a short chapter which doesn't help. But what can I say? Charlie died! Sorryyy will update ASAP but once again NO PROMISES sorry! Hope you enjoyed anyways, even if it was a super creepy/sad/short chapter. (Delete where appropriate)**

**~Verity~ **

**PS Chapter title quoted from 'Numb' by Linkin Park, EPIC SONG if you haven't heard it, you seriously need to check it out and… I can play it on the piano! Took so long to learn as it's a VERY hard piece, but got there in the end xD**


	21. Chapter 21

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 20. "So I've cried, cried, cried. And now, I say goodbye."

BPOV

_I've always been surrounded by a wall._

_Barring myself away from friendship, light and warmth._

_My world has always been so very dark._

_And it always will be._

_Even Edward, the only reason for my heart to beat. Even he can't illuminate the musty sheen of black emptiness, embedded in my translucent skin._

_There's no escape, there's no feeling, there's no way…and it's not like meeting Jacob helped. Jacob took my last figment of hope._

_He stole my heart._

_So if you're wondering why I want to end that… that… monster, there are two simple explanations._

_1. The Cullens. They have no reason to die for my faults._

_2. I'm finally going to take back what's mine._

My eyes flashed open, bright with determination. The first thing I saw was Carlisle's golden face, beaming down like the sun. I was lying on the Cullen's ever useful couch.

"Are you ready Bella? We're going to inject the morphine now." He murmured. His eyes were lifeless.

_Alice had seen what happened to Charlie before I'd returned. Esme had bundled me into a much needed hug before I even reached the door. Then Edward prised her away from me, and wrapped his arms around my waist._

"_Bella I'm so sorry…" He began, before I broke away from him._

"_Don't say it Edward. Just don't." I paused, assessing his reaction. "Please?" He silently complied with my plea before leading me back into the house._

"Wait!" I yelled, sitting upright. I found Edward's eyes. I leaned over and touched his cheek.

"Will you do it Edward? … Will you … bite me?" Edward gaped at me, horror flashing through amber eyes. Carlisle was the first to find his voice.

"If that's what you really want Bella. I'm sure Edward can control himself. It's just a matter of…"

"No!" Edward yelled, standing upright, his eyes were flashing and his hands were clenched. His knuckles were white, the skin straining to stretch over the bone.

"No fucking way Bella!" Anger slipped away from him as quickly as it came, and was replaced with a look of trauma.

"Please Edward I'm begging you, just this one thing. It feels so right, it'll prove it to me once and for all." I felt the tears sliding slowly down my flushed cheeks, although I could also feel myself smiling widely.

"Prove what?" He whispered his face exhausted and grey.

"Our love."

"_Edward?" I whispered, gasping for breath._

"_What?" _

"_Is this real?" I sighed. It seemed too mind blowing to be true._

"_Bella, oh Bella." He moaned. "It couldn't be any more real. I cannot believe how much love pulses through my veins. I love you." _

_That was the first time he told me he loved me. _

_Joy overcame the many emotions inside me. I laughed with pure happiness._

"_Say it again, say it over and over!" I cried._

"_I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU ISABELLA SWAN" He kissed me every time he said it. _

"_I love you too Edward."_

_How could something that seems so impossible, be so perfect?_

This is it.

Carlisle had injected a vast amount of morphine into my system. Edward and I were alone in his bedroom. I looked at Edward and saw his haggard expression. I grasped his hands into mine. He looked up and stared me desperately in the eye.

"Bella. I don't want to do this. I can't do this." He moaned. I placed my hands on either side of his face and stared straight into his agonised eyes.

"It's the only way you can set me free. Free from the pain. Free from…Him." He stared back for sometime, his eyes stabbing mine with his pain. A tear slowly glided down his cheek.

"If I do this. There's no going back." He whispered, his voice desperate, cracking.

"I don't want to go back." I murmured. I hovered my lips beside his ear.

"I want to go forward."

And with that, he leaned forward, and sank his teeth into my neck.

"_I love you. I love you. I LOVE YOU ISABELLA SWAN"_

"_Bells?"_

"_Yes dad?"_

"_Be careful."_

"_Yes dad."  
>I tiny smile played on my lips as I made my way back up the stairs. Maybe it wasn't that bad to be loved.<em>

"_I want to Jacob. I want to love you but I can't – not in the way that will make you happy. I did once, I really did love you once. But that's gone Jake, someone took it away from me." Tears danced freely down my cheeks. He asked a question he already knew the answer to._

"_Who, who took it?" He asked in a broken whisper._

"_You Jake. You took it away from me. And I don't think it's coming back. I can't live without my heart Jacob, and you stole it from me. You abused it, and hurt it." He shook his head, his tears gushing like waterfalls. _

"_I won't let you Bella. I will always fight for you."_

Love is a strong thing.

Love is a right and wrong thing.

Love can be stretched and twisted.

Or Love can just be left the way it is.

Love can be anything you want it to be.

You just have to believe it's there.

And when you do, you have the fate of the world in your hands.

_SCREAMS_

_BLOOD_

_ANGER_

_HATRED_

_GRIEF_

_ATTACK_

_PAIN_

_LIES_

**FIRE.**

EPOV

I pulled myself away. My breath was ragged and uneven.

I felt her sweet, thick blood trickle slowly down my chin. I wiped my mouth ferociously, my eyes never leaving her closed ones. She was so still, yet her heart so was so strong, so forceful.

That was when I heard it.

Although he lived all the way over in La Push, I could still hear it. Who couldn't?

The most bloodcurdling, ear splitting howl belonging to someone, oh so familiar. My eyes widened before returning to Bella's still form. My eyes traced the deep scar prominent on her beautiful face. I then replayed the sound of Jacob's on-going agony in my mind.

I laughed for the first time in fifty years.

**a/n Wow, Whatta chapter! That's GOTTA make up for taking FOREVER to update.**

**Oops.**

**But still…**

**WOW?**

**3 reviews pwease? Then I'll hit 60. Tell ya what, if I get those three reviews, I swear on my Taylor Lautner's life, that I'll update by Saturday. **

**And trust me, I LOVE Taylor.**

**Btw, that's the last time we'll hear from Bella for a while. No worries, she'll be back soon. **

**Three days in fact.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Verity~**

**PS Chapter title quoted from Christina Perri's 'Tragedy'. I think I might have quoted from that before…? Bah, oh well, it's an epic song and ironically suitable. xD **


	22. Chapter 22

_**STEPHANIE MEYER OWNS TWILIGHT.**_

Chapter 21. "Who do you think you are, running around leaving scars?"

EPOV

"Carlisle." I said quietly. "CARLISLE." I repeated, now screaming. He rushed into the room, Emmett in close pursuit.

"What's the matter Edward, have you… done it?" He asked, frowning.

I screamed in response.

Emmett's annoying thoughts sidled into my head.

_I'll take that as a yes…_

I found myself suddenly grabbing him by the collar, before throwing him to the floor.

"Shut up! Just shut up! She was so sweet so… _succulent_. I couldn't stop, she was too _delicious._"

"Edward…" Sighed Carlisle warily, knowing I was working myself up again. He was trying to help Emmett up. Emmett slapped his hand away growling, he was one of those annoying kinds of people who don't like to be beaten or helped.

"But now she is in agony. She trapped within her body. So alone, so afraid. Unsure of what's happening, trusting nothing but the fire…" I sobbed.

It was day 2 of Bella's change. The howls of agony from the dog echoed around our house. The neighbourhood police classified the racket as a minor earthquake warning. They were more distracted by the mysterious murder of Charlie Swan. They have also concluded the case of Bella Swan as 'abducted'. Her face was everywhere, posters plastered up on walls, cars, electricity poles…everywhere. My conscious was in tatters, my heart in shreds. Bullets of hatred were fired into my mind. The worse thing was, Bella really was abducted.

Her soul was kidnapped.

JPOV (Jacob)

Tearing.

Ripping.

Snapping.

The pain blasted through my writhing body like an angry siren.

When it began, Billy was terrified, I'd collapsed onto the floor of the living room.

"Jacob, JACOB!" He screamed, Shaking my shivering body. Sam had sprouted out of no where an appeared in my blotchy vision.

"Sam…" I croaked, my voice unrecognisable.

He shook his head, his facial expression was indifferent.

"It had to happen sooner or later." He whispered a fat tear zig-zagging down his tanned cheek.

"What do you mean?" I whispered. He ignored me. I stretched out, causing shoots of pain to flicker down my arm, and pulled closer to me so our noses are barely touching.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN, SAM?" I yelled my spit spraying his face. He pulled away wiping his face angrily.

"Bella has been bitten Jake. She did it because she knew you were going to die. She's _murdering_ you Jacob and It's too late now, there's nothing you can do. Bella is going to become a vampire, your going to die. We're all going to live happily ever after. Well apart from you of course. You're going straight down to _hell_ Jacob. Just where you _belong." _Billy's hand flew to his mouth and he staggered back a step. But I barely noticed that. I was slightly more worried about the fact I was plummeting.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down.

Down into the depths of hell.

Because that's where I belong.

**a/n Well I kept to my promise didn't I? You got a chapter and an eventful one at that. JACOB POINT OF VIEW! YAYYYY! Or not, cause it's basically gonna be all about him dying and trying his hardest to 'massacre' the Cullens. Also, just had to say, was so much fun getting Sam to own Jacob. I love Jacob, I really do, but he's a pure bastard in this fanfic… Fun, Fun, Fun…. Hope you enjoyed and please, please, please review! It makes me so happy whenever I see an email telling me someone has a review. And I will update far more often if I receive more reviews so…. PWEASE? **

**Thankoooo xD  
><strong>

**~Verity~**

**PS Christina Perri again I'M SOWWY BUT SHE'S JUST SO EPIC. (The song was dear old ' Jar of Hearts.')**


	23. Chapter 23

**a/n Oh no. Stolen Heart is back. Here we go:**

**First of all, SORRY. I cannot explain how sorry I am for taking so damn long to update! It cannot believe it has been four months. Gawd I'm awful.**

**Right well where to start, for the first few weeks after the last update I forgot… oops. But then I remembered and started writing the chapter about mid-august. And I just couldn't. Aside from my Hunger Games fanfiction, I have never had such bad writers block in my life! Anyways, I was still in this state When September came. And then school started – and so did my GCSE exams. So September was spent preparing and settling down. The October and the first half of November were spent taking mocks and very daunting controlled assessment. I HAD NO TIME.**

**Then I got a wake up call, in an email. Basically, half of this story is on Wattpad, another website like ffn, but I am useless at using it. And kept getting these emails saying please update, from all these people who didn't know the other half was on here. So I've directed them all over here… hi.**

**So there we have it. You are probably all very angry with me and I completely understand if you've given up on this story. If you haven't, then thank you so much! And keep reading! So here it is, the long awaited: Chapter 22! – there is content of rape and physical abuse in this chapter, for those who don't like that kinda thing.**

Chapter 22. "Back to the moment, the very start, from the very first day you had my heart"

JPOV

I never quite understood why I did it. I could blame it on being a wolf, but I know that just isn't true. The fact is… it's me. I inflicted all of that pain and hatred onto the girl I love. I killed her inside and out, and I'd murdered my life long friend, and her father, Charlie.

It was if I was trapped inside my own body, with no escape. There was just the anger, boiling away constantly, and seemed to me, my only cry for help. Of course I'd screamed. I'd screamed, and cried and yelled. But no one was there to hear me, I was so afraid – so alone.

When I first met Bella, it was like the light had come to my life. It was the awakening of my long ago childhood. The beginning of something new, something beautiful. Her eyes made me melt inside, and I knew, almost straight away, that this was it.

She was the one.

From that day onwards, Bella was the pinpoint to my life, the centre to my world. Where she went, I went; Charlie had said we were like a set of magnets.

As the time went by, the sparks of our relationship exploded louder then any normal firework. I'd never experienced this form of love, and in some ways it was very intimidating. But we embraced it, oblivious of the consequences this would have on our future.

The final days before I changed, was the peak of our romance.

We were so happy and so carefree, and so, so in love.

But at the age of 16, I became part of the Quillette wolf pack.

Then came the downfall.

Imprinting on Bella was the worst thing that ever happened.

_I was lying on my bed staring intently at the ceiling. My breathing was shallow and raspy. I felt so different, as if the real Jacob had died and become someone with a personality of steel. I couldn't believe it, couldn't bring myself to face the fact that things will never be the same. My newly sensitive ears suddenly heard petit footsteps coming towards my front door. My heart started to thump much harder when I heard someone rapping their knuckles on the door._

"_Jake, honey it's Bella! I thought we were meeting up today? Is everything okay? Jacob?" _

"_Just leave me alone." I was surprised at the harshness of my tone. It connoted an unbreakable kind of rock._

"_Jakey, what's the matter? Oh god what's happened? I'm coming in honey." She called, her voice became more panicked. _

"_No! No don't! I shouted. But it was too late. I could hear the door closing behind her. I sat up in a quick motion, and pulled my aching body out of bed._

"_Jacob?" She whispered cautiously. I could feel in my veins what was about to happen. My legs carried me into the front hall, without any of my controlled. Don't look at her Jake, it can only happen when you meet her eyes, or if she touches you. I heard her gasp, making my heart ache to comfort her. _

"_Jacob! You look so different! Your hair, it's so short! Where's your shirt? And what in God's name is that tattoo?" She sounded afraid as the questions tumbled out of her mouth, which only made the ache in my heart grow._

"_I just decided I needed… That I wanted a change." I replied stiffly. She hesitated._

"_Oh…Well, it's certainly different… But as long as you're alright, you got me really worried for a second!" I could almost feel her cautious smile. I decided not to respond._

"_Why won't you look at me, Jacob please, what have I done wrong?" As she said this, she lean forward, and placed her hand on my bare shoulder._

_And it triggered off just like that._

_My head snapped up, and I searched for her eyes hungrily._

"_Jacob what's…" She began. But before she could continue, I slammed her against the wall, and pressed my self against her body. I began to kiss her all over her face and down her neck._

"_Jacob, please, stop!" She tried to push me away, but I had almost ten times the strength she had. My eyes never left hers. As we were young, we'd never gone further than kissing, but my instincts hid the fear in her eyes away from me. _

"_Isabella, Isabella, Isabella." I whispered over and over, as I tore her clothes off her skin. I pulled her into my bedroom, and flung her onto my bed, gagging her with a scarf in the process. My tongue slid down her stomach, whilst my hands pummelled her breasts. It was like I wasn't inside my body anymore, I was just a wolf, attacking its helpless pray. I pulled her legs apart and yanked off my shorts. My shaft sprang free. I knew I was large, and Bella's first experience was not going to be gentle. But I wasn't thinking about that, all I could think of was the need to be connected with her, inside of her. Her eyes widened when she saw me, and began to violently shake her head. I ignored that, and thrust into her agressivley. Her scream was piercing, even through the scarf. I began to pound her, to mark her. I the blood vessels in her eyes popped at the strain, her nostrils flaring desperately for air. Then it was over, as quick as that. She stared at me, like she'd just lost her entire future in those last few moments. And the truth was, she had._

Nothing was ever the same after that experience. But this was the past, and although the past was traumatising, reality consisted of just pure terror.

Pain pummelled through my body, like a bass drum. Each thud of my desperate heart, created a new explosion of excruciating agony. Remembering the day of my imprint, made things a lot worse. I was on the sofa, Billy sat beside me just watching, just waiting. I kept my eyes on the ceiling, as I screamed. My screams were a sharp reminder of Bella's when I imprinted. It was almost Friday. Friday was not only the last day of my life, it was also my first as the alpha. It will be my final chance to accomplish the only thing I had to do.

I had to kill the Cullens.

It would show Bella how much I truly loved her and it will give me a satisfactory last breath. When I'd explained this to Billy between screams, he'd called me demented. Inhuman, a monster. I'd laughed in response. He said I deserved to die.

I agreed.

I'd very quickly come to terms that I was dying. In a way I was glad my existence would soon be over. I was only so very angry because of the reason as to why I was dying. I was dying for a load of bloodsuckers.

I would not lower myself to such a level.

Bella would be sad when she woke up, so I decided to order her changing body to be killed too. That would speed up the process of my death too. I will tell my pack to kill Edward first. It was vital he died.

*** _Friday_ ***

The time had come. I was finally the Alpha. Normally there would be a ritual to fancy the whole thing up a little, but due to the circumstances, nothing of the sort happened. I gazed out at the window, watching the stars fade away and the sun begin to rise. I will never see the stars again.

The pack were assembled around me in human form. Seth was sobbing. Sam looked at me pleadingly.

"Don't make us do this Jacob, please? If you ever considered us your brothers and sister, then you wouldn't do this to us, or even worse Bella." I shook my head.

"I am sorry you all have to do this, but I have to do this." I whispered, before yelling at another storm of pain. Then I closed my eyes, and searched for the Alpha male inside of me. I felt and reached for it, and then all of a sudden I was holding it. It felt like I was towering above the world, I felt so powerful, so strong. My voice rang out in a low boom.

"I as, the new and rightfully place Alpha, command my pack to go to the Household of the Cullens. There, you will kill everything you find – including… Isabella Swan. It is most important that Edward is killed, and then Bella." Then I let go, and I felt myself returning to my body. I screamed as the pain flowed back into my veins. The pack had gone, Billy was sobbing in the corner.

I smiled. My time had come. But theirs had too.

**a/n WOWEE! Sorry if Jacob's little monologue at the start was long winded, and sorry if the imprinting scene was too graphic. I just wanted you to see Jake's side of the story and how there was – (a long time ago) a real romantic relationship between B & J and that they were very happy at first. So there we have it, I'm back, but not for long as this story is very nearly finished (cue sad violins). Lets see how this tragedy unfolds, because trust me, there's gonna be one helluva depressing twist to come! I know it's a lot to ask after everything but… please review! If I get reviews, it'll mean that you haven't entirely given up hope on me, and will spur me on very soon.**

**Okay I'm babbling, thanks for reading… BYE.**

**~Verity~**

**PS Chapter title quoted from Amy Macdonald's 'Slow it down' such an awesome song! xD **


End file.
